Anything but Love
by CassLawliet
Summary: Libertad. Naomi Frost no conocía su significado hasta que Levi la salvó de la oscuridad. Y ahora ella luchará por darle a él la mísma libertad más allá de los muros que los rodean. Aunque le cueste absolutamente todo, Naomi sabe que jamás podrán quitarle sus alas.
1. Capítulo 1

**843**

 **Distrito Karanese**

Naomi alisó con dedos torpes los pliegues de su vestido.

No le gustaban esas prendas, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba, aunque en ese momento no tenía mucha ropa y dependía de las que les otorgaban los oficiales.

Habían sido buenos con ella y no podía comprender por qué. Le habían dado una habitación en la guarnición principal de las Tropas de Reconocimiento cuando comenzó a dar las primeras señales de recuperación, le habían dicho que era cortesía del Comandante Smith.

Pero ella no sabía quién era ese hombre, ni que tenía que ver con ella para tomarse tantas molestias.

Ella lo único que quería, era volver a ver a Levi.

Pero él ya no estaba, se había ido hacía meses a explorar más allá del muro. Al principio no podía creerlo, todo había sucedido tan rápido y había sido tan confuso que le costaba ordenar sus ideas, muchas veces tenía dilemas sobre si lo que recordaba era real o eran divagaciones producto de la fiebre pero al final lo había entendido todo. Naomi ni siquiera podía imaginar cómo era el mundo más allá del subterráneo pero Levi había volado más lejos aún, lejos de ella y lo extrañaba tanto.

Apretó los dedos contra las palmas de sus manos inconscientemente.

Aún no estaba acostumbrada a todo eso, al ruido de los carruajes, al ruido de las aves, a la luz. Recordaba que le había lastimado los ojos cuando recibió la primera bofetada cálida y brillante sobre su rostro, lo recordaba tan bien que hasta podía volver a sentirlo. Había sido tan repentino que al principio sintió miedo, por un momento pensó que iba a morir allí. Pero el sol, por los dioses, el sol era tan dulce sobre ella que no le importo la fiebre, ni el dolor. Fue una chispa de esperanza que se incendió dentro de ella, avivada por la luz, comiendola en su interior y eso no le pareció mal ni peligroso. Solo estaba renaciendo.

Sabía que había sido él. Ninguna otra persona se hubiera ocupado de ella. Levi fue el único que la había salvado de su propio vacío, que no la hizo sentirse una rata, sino lo que era, una niña.

Por eso deseaba verlo mas que nada en el mundo. Agradecerle por salvarle la vida y darle una nueva oportunidad. Necesitaba saber cuando volvería a ella y esperaría, todo lo que tuviera que esperar, pero lo haría.

Y fue por eso, que 4 días atrás, le había pedido un favor a su enfermera mientras la revisaba en el hospital.

" _-¿Es que perdiste la cabeza, niña?- le había regañado la mujer- Porque hay que estar demente para pedirme eso en tu estado. Creo que no te has dado cuenta que podrías haber muerto._

 _Naomi había agachado la cabeza con pesar. No podía asegurar que haya perdido la cabeza, a veces se sentía confundida pero la enfermera le había dicho que eso era producto de su elevada temperatura. Pero había días en que se sentía mejor y en esos días también lo pensaba, y mientras más lo hacía, más sensato parecía en su mente_

 _No. No esta vez, ella estaba segura de lo que necesitaba, estuviera demente o no...ella necesitaba llegar a Levi y si para eso tenía que…_

 _-No puedo hacerlo. Mi trabajo es cuidar de ti y espero que jamás vuelvas a requerir de mis atenciones, jamás. Lo que me pides, es poner en riesgo tu vida, una que muchas personas trataron de salvar con todas sus fuerzas._

 _Aquellas palabras le habían dejado preocupada. Pero para disgusto de su enfermera, no la inquietaron de la manera que deseaba._

 _-Con más razón- le había dicho el día después de que se le negara su petición- no quiero que nadie más se preocupe por mi vida. Tengo que ser fuerte, tengo que sobrevivir. Se lo pido por favor, necesito que me consiga ese formulario._

 _Nadie podría frenar su convicción, Naomi lo había sentido nacer junto con el sol de su primera mañana sobre ella, esa luz la purificaba de toda la sangre que la bañaba, le daba energías para moverse sin sentir tanto dolor, sus heridas se curarían más rápido a partir de ahora, el miedo que la paralizaba se convertiría en tenacidad. Tenía que alcanzar a Levi, tenía que demostrarse que sus sacrificios no habían sido en vano."_

Era una bonita mañana de primavera. Naomi no había conocido nunca una estación así que una cadete tuvo que explicarle lo que sucedía en esa época mientras la ayudaba a cambiarse. Y desde entonces, cada mañana, se levantaba de su cama para sentir la brisa en su rostro al abrir las ventanas. Adoraba hacer aquello, le daba la sensación de que estaba volando, incluso más allá de los muros gigantescos que se imponían a kilómetros de su ventana.

Pero esa mañana fue distinta. La habían despertado dos soldados que entraron en su habitación con tono brusco. A Naomi le llevó trabajo levantarse ya que estaba tratando de dejar la medicación para sus dolores pero logró sentarse sobre el borde de la cama y esperar a que eso fuera suficiente para ellos.

-Vístete, el Comandante quiere verte en su despacho- dijo el más alto de los dos, un hombre de barba poblada y mirada inquisidora- trata de no vestirte con la misma paciencia con la que te levantas. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

-No lo entiendo- musitó ella ¿Porque quería verla? ¿Había hecho algo malo?¿La devolverían al subterráneo?

Ese pensamiento le había hecho temblar las rodillas, el dolor de sus heridas pareció acrecentarse, como si quisiera recordarle dónde y de qué manera las había conseguido.

" _No. Tengo que cumplir con mi promesa, no puedo volver allí"_ penso aterrada.

Escucho de manera lejana la risa ronca del más alto de los soldados, por un momento los había olvidado.

-No volverás a tu agujero, si es lo que piensas. Aunque danos algún disgusto y estaremos dispuestos a llevarte de paseo por allí.

-Sean, eres un imbécil ¿Lo sabías?- dijo de pronto el otro soldado. Era visiblemente más joven, de ojos oscuros y tranquilizadores, su cabello castaño estaba atado como una cola de caballo y se acercó a ella. Naomi pudo ver como se agachó lo suficiente como para estar a la altura de su mirada. Le sonrió- Tranquila. A este tipo sólo le gusta asustar a las niñas pequeñas, no bajaría solo al subterráneo ni aunque le pagaran por ello.

Escucho chistar a Sean y patear la silla de su escritorio.

-¿Necesitas ayuda para vestirte?- la vio asentir suavemente- bien, llamaremos a una cadete para que te asista. Trata de no tardar ¿si? el Comandante tiene un horario muy apretado.

Y allí estaba ella. Le habían ayudado a ponerse uno de los vestidos más bonitos que le lograron conseguir. Era de suave algodón, de colores cremas que en su tiempo fue adornado con incrustaciones en las mangas y el corpiño de las cuales ahora solo quedaba la puntilla y algunas piedras pequeñas que se resistian al paso del tiempo. Era un vestido para gala, para una niña de su edad, una niña de nobleza que seguramente había desechado porque había crecido y ahora ella lo usaba. Alguien que se crió entre la inmundicia y la oscuridad, parecía irónico. Eso realmente explicaba porque se sentía tan fuera de lugar usando algo como eso.

Le habían dicho que se apurara, así que ella se vistio lo mas rapido que pudo, la cadete que la ayudó trato de calmarla preocupada porque se abrieran sus heridas, pero ella no quería llegar tarde, el miedo de volver al subterráneo le había dado lugar a la esperanza ¿Podía ser..? no logro imaginarlo antes, pero…¿Había vuelto?...¿Y si volvió para verla y por eso la llamaban?

Cuando llegó al despacho, le indicaron que esperara sentada a un lado de la puerta y ella había obedecido. Se aliso prolijamente su falda y espero.

" _Puntual"_ pensó luego de observar el reloj frente a la pared de mármol. Llegó 1 minuto antes.

Le dolía cada palmo de su cuerpo pero eso no le importaba en ese momento. Su corazon latía tan fuerte que penso que se le saldría de la boca en cualquier momento. Si el Comandante quería verla ¿Era porque quería mostrarle algo?¿ O a alguien?

Escucho la puerta del despacho abrirse.

-Frost, te esperan- dijo uno de los soldados que estaban parados a los costados de la entrada.

Se levantó con una mezcla de pánico y ansiedad en su estómago. El vestido se sentía demasiado pesado ahora, y sus manos muy torpes y sudorosas. Volvió a ser una niña asustada y golpeada, pero también esperanzada.

Cuando entró, espero escuchar su voz, o sentir su peculiar sonido al chasquear la lengua. Pero nada de eso ocurrió, la sala estaba vacía de él y Naomi sintió algo parecido a esa sensación abrirse paso en su interior.

Nunca en su vida había visto tantos libros, conocía lo que eran, pero en la ciudad subterránea eran escasos y a veces muy valiosos. Pero allí, por los dioses, nunca había visto paredes hechas por libros uno sobre otros como si fueran ladrillos de una casa. Quedó visiblemente sorprendida por eso, y luego centró toda su atención a los ventanales de la sala, tan grandes como las paredes de libros que había a su alrededor, la luz del sol entraba sin impedimentos y se iluminaba todo con un precioso color. Siguió recorriendo con la mirada el lugar a medida que avanzaba hacia el escritorio, en ese lugar reinaba el silencio absoluto.

Y luego se encontró con esos ojos.

Eran tan profundos que por un momento Naomi se quedó sin aire. Azules, tan azules como los de ella, pero estos tenían otra cosa. Eran perspicaces, duros, fríos como una noche en la plena oscuridad de un callejón sin salida. Parecía dar órdenes sólo con su mirada, porque al verlos, ella se quedó quieta donde estaba.

El Comandante de las Tropas de Reconocimiento, Erwin Smith, emanaba poder hasta de los poros de su blanquecina piel. Tenía cejas pobladas, demasiado rubias y un cabello pulcramente ordenado del mismo color. Era de rasgos firmes pero ovalados, nariz recta, labios delgados y ni rastro de barba en su rostro.

El silencio era tan notable que Naomi presintió que cualquier ruido, por más leve que fuera, la terminaría haciendo sobresaltar. Así que si él no iba a romper el hielo, ella tendría que hacerlo.

-No…-la voz le falló, le salió un susurro ahogado, pero se golpeó mentalmente para reaccionar- No me han enseñado cómo saludarlo, señor.

Los ojos no sonrieron, pero sus labios si.

-Puedes llamarme señor Smith, o señor, si lo prefieres. Por el momento me gustaría que me saludaras así. En cambio, te agradecería si yo pudiera llamarte simplemente Naomi. Resulta que no soy muy adepto a las cortesías a menos que sea estrictamente necesario ¿Esta bien?.

Naomi asintió suavemente y bajó la mirada. No podía mantener sus ojos sobre los del Comandante por mucho tiempo, le hacían sentir frágil y lastimada, aunque nada de eso faltaba a la verdad.

-¿Cuantos años tienes, Naomi?- preguntó el hombre.

-Tengo 11, señor.

Lo vió de reojo asentir con la cabeza lentamente y tomar unas hojas que estaban dispersas sobre su escritorio.

-Dime ¿Cómo te sientes? Los médicos me han informado que has mejorado notablemente y que ya puedes dormir en una habitación común de la guarnición.

-S..si. Han sido muy amables en ayudarme. Me siento mejor, gracias- volvió a levantar la vista, sintió como si estuvieran librando una batalla con sus miradas, él tratando de leer más allá de sus palabras y ella tratando de no ser devorada.

Hubo más silencio. La niña apenas podía sostener la mirada nuevamente pero lo trataba con todas sus fuerzas.

El Comandante dejó los papeles ahora ordenados y entrelazó los dedos antes de apoyar sus brazos sobre el escritorio. Ella apretó aún más los puños.

-Naomi, estoy seguro de que tienes muchísimas preguntas por hacer. Quiero que tengas algo en cuenta antes de que las formules. No suelo utilizar mi tiempo en estas cosas y si hay un motivo por la cual te he llamado, es porque le prometí a alguien que cuidaría de ti y como tu tutor, tengo que tener algo de mi atención puesta en tu vida y seguridad.

La joven sintió el corazón desbocado. Comprendió la idea, era directo, conciso y doloroso, pero lo acepto. No volvería a ver a Levi en un tiempo.

-Lo comprendo- susurró ella.

-Bien, eres muy lista. Ahora como lo he aclarado antes, debo cuidar de tu vida y es por eso que cierto papel llegó a mi ayer por la mañana y me gustaría que lo vieras. Ven, acércate más.

Naomi obedeció y caminó hacia el escritorio, la presencia del Comandante la sentía cada vez más cerca hasta que su pecho chocó contra la madera. Ante ella se deslizó una hoja, la sostenían unos dedos firmes y de uñas limpísimas. Era un formulario completo.

-Naomi- la voz del hombre era pausada y tranquila - Este es un formulario de inscripción al entrenamiento militar.

Ella lo siguió observando, estaba segura de que la enfermera lo llevó a donde se debía, al menos, eso quería creer.

-Tiene tu nombre.


	2. Capítulo 2

**E** rwin sabía que la niña estaba asustada.

Se tomó el tiempo para observarla con más detenimiento, no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla desde que se la entregaron a su cuidado.

Lo primero que notó fueron sus ojos. Eran grandes y de largas pestañas, tan azules que se maravilló. Sus cabellos eran unos preciosos rizos castaños que caían libremente sobre su espalda y sus hombros y le llegaban hasta la cintura. Era una criatura pálida, menuda, de suaves rasgos, labios rosados y mejillas rellenas salpicadas por pequeñas pecas.

No tardó demasiado en reparar que sería una mujer hermosa cuando creciera, tan exótica como delicada. Aún no podía entender como un cuerpo tan frágil, tan bonito y pequeño había podido soportar el peso de una vida en las entrañas de la ciudad sin quebrarse.

Se compadeció. Parecía bastante recuperada pero tendría que cargar con las cicatrices por el resto de su vida. Eso lo enfureció durante un instante, quizás había sido ese sentimiento el que le hizo hablar con tanta frialdad cuando le mostró lo que le trajeron del cuartel esa mañana.

Naomi no sabía a ciencia cierta si lo que le había pedido a la enfermera estaba bien o estaba mal, sin embargo trato de optar por que nadie se enterara del favor. La voz del Comandante dejo un clima extraño en el ambiente y ella se sintió intimidada.

Se armó de valor para mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos esperando encontrar rechazo. Sin embargo, no supo reconocer que veía en ellos, quizás algo parecido a la ternura o a la comprensión.

Quizás no estaba tan mal lo que había hecho.

-¿Quieres ser una cadete, Naomi?- preguntó Erwin con tranquilidad.

Pero si no estaba mal ¿Porque se sentía así?

-Sí, señor- musitó ella.

-Y lo que quieres es entrar a las Tropas de Reconocimiento ¿Verdad?

Quiso irse, tan lejos de esos ojos y ese papel como le permitieran las fuerzas pero sabía que si lo hacía estaría en problemas peores. Era lo suficientemente lista como para saber que con ese hombre no se podía jugar a las escondidas.

Asintió y bajó la mirada.

-No tienes porque tener miedo. Suelo ser algo rudo cuando hablo, pero no es mi intención hacerte sentir incómoda. No te estoy regañando, solo te estoy enseñando. Ese es mi deber como tu protector y tutor.

Con la misma mano que le había mostrado el formulario que la llevó hasta allí, le indicó suavemente que se sentara en la silla que estaba al lado de la niña. Naomi entendió el mensaje y se sentó con cierta dificultad, la piel de las heridas le tiraba y escocía pero intento ignorarlo tratando de no arrepentirse de suspender las medicaciones.

Erwin la observó pacientemente y espero a que terminara de acomodarse. Con sus dedos, golpeó vagamente el papel.

-Prometí cuidarte, pequeña y el permitir que entres a un entrenamiento militar no está entre las opciones a elegir. Es un trabajo peligroso el ser como nosotros, nunca sabremos si volveremos a casa o si estaremos completos al terminar el año. Una vida como esta no es la que yo quiero para ti.

Sabía perfectamente que clase de vida quería el Comandante para ella. Hasta hace un tiempo no le hubiera parecido mal vivir en la superficie y ser cuidada por alguien que le diera todo lo que sus padres nunca llegaron a otorgarle, seguridad, sobre todo. Sería la niña de alguien, vestirá ropas bonitas y tendría tres comidas al dia, una cama para ella sola y la luz de la mañana iluminando su rostro.

Pero esa manera de vivir no era la que Naomi aceptaría ahora. No después de lo que tuvo que pasar. Esa clase de vida te volvía débil y manipulable, te hacia dependiente...un esclavo.

Y si había algo que a Naomi le dolía más que sus heridas, era el orgullo.

-Lo entiendo, señor. Por favor, perdóneme- las palabras no eran su fuerte, estaba acostumbrada a decir lo mínimo indispensable, en la ciudad subterránea, mientras menos dijeras, menos te molestaban.

Lo escuchó suspirar y apoyarse sobre su espalda sobre la magnífica silla bordada y tapizada en terciopelo rojo. A los ojos de Naomi, parecía la silla de un rey.

-Tienes once años. Incluso si quisieras ir, no te hubieran permitido entrar. Eres demasiado pequeña aun y no te has recobrado lo suficiente. Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo por darte un buen futuro, Naomi, trata de demostrarme que mereces los esfuerzos que Levi y yo estamos poniendo contigo.

Lo nombró. Por los dioses que lo hizo. El nombre la hizo levantar la mirada como si recién se hubiera percatado con quien estaba hablando.

Los ojos de esa niña eran tan hermosos e intensos que no pudo evitar sonreir al ver la felicidad que ellos mostraban.

No carecía de corazón para decírselo. Aunque entendía la perspectiva de su subordinado, ella no dejaba de ser una niña esperanzada cuyo único pilar era el hombre que la había salvado de la muerte. Quizás debía esperar un poco más, a que tuviera más confianza en él, a que pudiera entender lo suficiente.

-Tienes que prometerme que vas a esmerarte en tu recuperación y que me mostrarás día a día que la decisión que tome en cuidarte fue la mejor que hice en muchos años. Estoy seguro de que tu amigo estará más que feliz de saber que tu estas bien y que eres tan dedicada como me lo ha dicho tantas veces.

A la niña se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Erwin estaba seguro de que era de tristeza pero aun así la vió sonreir.

-Lo haré. A partir de este día, señor. Me volveré más fuerte. Se lo prometo- le dijo con esa voz tan infantil.

En ese momento, sintió una calidez en su pecho. Esa sensación era familiar para él y vagamente recordó a quien una vez le hizo sentir exactamente lo mismo.

" _Hay una niña. Que vive bajo la ciudad. Ella está muriendo y es por mi culpa. Por favor, ayudala, al menos...al menos quisiera poder salvar esa vida."_

La gente decía que tenía algo especial. Que podía ver en los demás lo que ellos no veían. A partir de ese momento y cuando se encontró con los ojos de esa niña, se atrevió a pensar que quizás tenían razòn.

-Bien-dijo él con una sonrisa-Vas a empezar por dejar de agachar la cabeza. La vida no logró aplastarte así que tienes que ver las cosas de frente y pelear. Si lo que quieres es ser más fuerte, tienes que superar tus propios muros.

Naomi escuchaba todo lo que le decía, cada palabra, y las introdujo tan adentro de ella misma hasta grabarlas en su mente. Se tragó las lágrimas y las erradicó de su cuerpo. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que pelear.

Si Levi no iba a ir hasta ella, ella tenía que llegar a él.

Esas cicatrizes las tendría para siempre y le recordaron que una vez fue débil y necesitada. Sus pensamientos desde aquel día en la que amaneció con una epifanía se tornaron más sólidas en su interior.

No permitiría que nadie más se preocupara por su seguridad.

Se dio cuenta de cómo Erwin sonreía con cada palabra, sus ojos comenzaban a mostrarle su verdadera naturaleza inquisitiva.

Al parecer, su tutor, pensaba exactamente lo mismo que ella.

Pasaron diez días desde que el Comandante habló con ella en el despacho. Naomi se encontraba en su habitación, sentada en la cama de la que acababa de levantarse.

Su tutor se había ido a Trost, para ultimar los detalles de una nueva expedición y ella se había quedado en Karenese, recuperándose.

Se sentía mucho mejor que días atrás. Ahora podía correr algunos tramos sin agitarse o marearse y empezaba a tener un poco más de independencia con trabajos básicos.

Mientras más pensaba sobre su sueño, más segura se sentía.

Volvería a intentar entrar a la Legión. Sabía que todas las respuestas que buscaba se encontraban allí. Y si Levi estaba o no de acuerdo, no era responsabilidad suya.

El Comandante nunca le había dicho que no podría entrar, solo le dijo que no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Y se encargaría de solucionar ese problema.

Dos días después, Naomi ya era capaz de vestirse sola, vendaba y curaba sus propias heridas y limpiaba completamente su habitación casi sin esfuerzo ni dolor.

Tres días después ya había dejado por completo su medicación.

A los quince días de eso, la niña ya ayudaba en las cocinas de la guarnición, preparando el alimento para los cadetes y limpiando las salas comunes de descanso.

Se estaba volviendo mas rapida producto de servir las comidas eficientemente, se estaba haciendo más comunicativa al encontrarse con soldados todos los días, había comenzado a sonreir más y a dolerle mucho menos.

A los dos meses, corria tan rapido que nadie lograba ver quien habia chocado contra ellos, podía escabullirse entre las sombras de la ciudad y se deslizaba como una serpiente por los lugares más pequeños. Cada mañana se decía a sí misma que tan cansada quería acostarse esa noche y decidia que sería hasta que no pudiera dar un paso más.

Y una mañana en la que estaba preparando el desayuno de los cadetes, recibió la noticia del que Comandante Smith volvería a Karenese después de una larga expedición que no había sido demasiado exitosa.

Preguntar por el Sargento Rivaille le dio miedo, pero la formuló de todos modos. El estaba bien y se había quedado en Trost para cuidar de los heridos.

Esa noche se acostó en su cama, menos cansada de lo que había esperado estar. No podía dormir, no con tantos pensamientos en su cabeza.

Necesitaba hacer más que limpiar platos y repartir los mensajes de familiares por la guarnición de las Tropas si lo que quería era ser una soldado.

Ella necesitaba saber lo que era estar al borde del peligro, enfrentarse a enemigos que ella no podría vencer con las fuerzas que tenía. Había que aprender de algún modo, lo que el Comandante estaba esperando de ella.

Decidió cerrar los ojos para esa noche y dejar sus cavilaciones para la mañana, un tanto apenada por lo completamente normal que había sido ese día.

Si bien los soldados y los empleados la conocen hace meses, a ninguno de ellos les había confiado que ese día era especial.

Era su cumpleaños número 12.

Estaba oscuro en la habitación y estaba endemoniadamente frío pero no le importaba en absoluto. Estar allí era mejor que sentarse en el pasillo de la guarnición, escuchando el llanto de sus compañeros o los gritos.

No podía hacer nada por ellos, solo esperar.

Era los primeros que perdía y estaba seguro de que no serían los últimos. Y sería así cada día de su vida hasta que terminara en el estómago de un gigante. Por momentos se preguntaba si valía la pena pasar por todo eso, pero luego recordaba que bien se había sentido la luz del sol y como la brisa suave había acariciado su rostro.

Quizás ella había sentido lo mismo cuando la sacaron.

Puso los brazos detrás de su cabeza y observo el techo con la mirada perdida.

" _Es valiente, de verdad que lo es. Ha mejorado mucho, los médicos dijeron que lo peor ya pasó. Ella estará bien, Levi"_

Pensar en Farlan e Isabel aún le dolía y había veces en que los veía a morir en sus sueños. Y recordar a Naomi era lo único que lo tranquilizaba en las noches frías como esas. Era sólo una niña pequeña cuando la conoció, que apenas superaba los cinco años. La había cuidado porque había algo en ella, que le hacia acordar que tan desgraciado se había sentido él cuando quedó solo en el mundo, un mundo que dolía.

Y trató, trató con todas sus fuerzas de que a ella no la lastimaran, pero en esa vida, las cosas se aprendían a través de la sangre.

Era el 20 de Enero del año 844

Sonrió.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, mocosa.

* * *

 **!Hola a todos¡ Quería darles las gracias por leer y tomarse un poco de tiempo para conocer esta historia que me moría por contar. Reviews o favoritos son siempre bien recibidos, me gustan las nuevas ideas o las críticas así que siéntente libre de hacerlo :)**


	3. Capítulo 3

**844**

 **Distrito Karanese. Este del Muro Rose**

" _-Si no te mueves rápido te atrapan y si te atrapan...no podrás moverte más- le había dicho._

 _Naomi se rascó suavemente la cabeza y lo observó desatar el nudo de la manta en la cual había ocultado comida. Tenía dedos largos y delicados, sus manos se movían con agilidad y suavidad, como si danzaran._

 _-Esta vez te he traído yo algo para que te alimentes, pero tendrás que empezar a buscarte las cosas por ti misma._

 _-¿Vas a irte a algún lado?-preguntó ella sentándose frente a la mesa donde sus pies desnudos colgaban visiblemente._

 _El aroma del queso y el pan de leche inundaron sus fosas nasales y ella no pudo evitar que se le hiciera agua la boca. Toco el pan con cuidado, aun estaba caliente. Una mano del hombre le golpeó los nudillos y ella la quitó de inmediato._

 _-Tch, lávate las manos antes de comer, las tienes sucias- la retó._

 _Naomi corrió ansiosa hacia la palangana de agua que había en el rincón de la habitación y se refregó las manos hasta tenerlas rojas, se las secó con rapidez y volvió a la mesa, donde ya tenía servida su ración._

 _Levi se sentó en la cama de ella y jugueteo con un cuchillo antes de decir:_

 _-Trata de guardar algo para la noche, no volveré hoy. Pero antes de irme tengo que enseñarte algo. Así que come y vístete rápido._

 _Ella asintió y se llevó un poco de pan a la boca. La miga caliente y dulce se disolvía en su paladar como un exquisito néctar y el queso lo acentuaba aún más. Lo saboreo lo mejor que pudo antes de tragar, tratando de recordar el sabor, tomó más bocados rápidos, tratando de no hacer tardar al mayor._

 _Sabía que Levi era mucho más grande que ella, incluso más grande que los chicos que molestaban a las niñas como Naomi. No estaba muy segura de porqué la había rescatado de su casa, una que apestaba a enfermedad y a sangre, pero estaba agradecida. Le gustaba y a pesar de que todo el mundo le tuviera miedo, él nunca era malo con ella. Sus facciones eran duras y firmes, de fríos ojos grises y labios tan finos que siempre parecían estar fruncidos pero sabía que casi nunca lo hacìa._

 _Los ojos grises la atraparon mirándolo._

 _-Oye...te dije que guardaras un poco-le dijo._

 _Naomi dejó lo que quedaba en la mesa y se chupó los dedos. Levi resopló y le indico con los dedos que se acercara._

 _Los pies de la niña corrieron torpes hacia él y lo abrazo espontáneamente. Le gustaba sentir su olor, no olía a nada que le pareciera malo y le hacia acordar a cuando su papá la arrullaba. Él nunca la abrazaba, sólo dejaba que hiciera eso porque cada vez que la detenía, ella lloraba._

 _-Ya...escuchame bien- la separó e hizo que lo mirara directo a los ojos. Naomi se desprendiò de mala gana pero Levi parecía querer contarle algo muy importante así que lo miró fijamente- voy a enseñarte a buscar comida y que nadie te vea. Pero tienes que hacer caso a todo lo que te diga sin chistar ni hacer tonterías ¿De acuerdo?_

 _Naomi asintió energéticamente y sonrió:_

 _-Haré todo lo que me digas...Levi."_

Eran primeras horas de la mañana de Febrero, los mercaderes de los alrededores de la guarnición ya estaban montando sus tiendas y preparaban la mercadería. Los que vendían el pescado eran los que más rápido trabajaban para que no se echara a perder la carne, dejaban los cajones en grandes pozos para preservar la frescura y los llevaban al puesto apenas terminaban de armar.

En el ajetreo de personas y compradores dormidos, una sombra se escabulló por las columnatas de la plaza principal. La capa cubría todo su rostro y silencioso como un fantasma, se volvió invisible a las primeras luces del alba.

" _-La primera regla que tienes que aprender: Nunca te dejes ver, una vez descubran tu rostro, no la olvidaran jamas. Más aún si eres quien les roba las cosas. A la próxima, van a esperarte con un cuchillo."_

Naomi corrió lo más rápido que pudo a través de los puestos de la plaza, atravesando los túneles que llevaban a los cuarteles de la Policía Militar. Sus pasos no emitìan ningún ruido y el susurro de su capa era el mínimo necesario. Se movía con los pasos justos y contaba las calles que cruzaba, si su mente no le fallaba, estaba cerca del cuartel principal.

" _-Una cabeza bien informada sobre el terreno piensa 5 veces mejor que alguien que actúa por instinto. Tienes que observar, no importa que tanto te duela el estomago. Cuenta las calles y los pasos porque habrá veces en las que tendrás que correr en la oscuridad."_

El cuartel era una construcción de madera y ladrillo sólido. Donde el frío del invierno no pasaba y el calor del verano no entraba, esas construcciones las conocía, cada palmo. Eran las mismas que formaban las paredes del cuartel de las Tropas de Exploración. Palpó la piedra fría de la primera casa. Busco la depresión del ladrillo gastado por los años y cuando lo encontró, busco el otro, y el otro. Trepó por la pared hasta que sus manos chocaron con la aspereza de las tejas del techo y se dió impulso hacia arriba, saltando como lo haría un gato salvaje. Sus pies chocaron sobre el techo, pero ningún ruido perturbó la calma.

" _-Siempre mantén la calma, no importa que tan jodidamente mal se pongan las cosas. La desesperación te vuelve estúpido y ser estúpido te deja en un pozo de 3 metros. Tienes que ser silenciosa y rápida. "_

Caminó por los tejados en silencio, a pocos metros de donde había trepado, escuchó ladrar a un perro.

Hizo caso omiso y siguió su marcha, no estaba muy lejos de su objetivo así que apuro el paso teniendo cuidado de no resbalar ni hacer ruido. Sus ojos escudriñaban cualquier cosa que se moviera, lista para desaparecer al menor indicio de actividad que no fuera normal. Controlando su respiración, salto al último techo de las casas pertenecientes a la Policía. Se mantuvo en equilibrio cuando aterrizó en el borde y espero a que se tranquilizaran sus músculos tensos. Luego se dejó caer para aferrarse al tejado con sus manos y así balancearse hacia la ventana del 2do piso y corroborar que la habitación estuviera vacía.

Sus labios sonrieron con triunfo, al igual que sus ojos.

" _Levi le había enseñado cómo colgarse usando primero sus brazos, para que la niña se acostumbrara a estirar los músculos y luego la había llevado a la terraza de su propio cuarto para que practicara allí, esperando siempre debajo de ella por si perdía la fuerzas y caía. Al cabo de una semana, Naomi había aprendido a trepar y colgarse ella sola sin esfuerzo, bajo la atenta mirada del hombre._

 _-Ahora tienes que usar una de tus manos para abrir la ventana de tu habitación- le había dicho ese día._

 _Naomi lo observó asustada, si no usaba los dos brazos, no tendría la fuerza necesaria para resistir su peso._

 _-No puedo hacerlo- le había dicho._

 _-Tch, entonces vas a caerte y vas a romperte el cuello, es probable que los tipos se rían de ti y seas una anécdota que contarán en la noche a sus amigos._

 _Ella trató de no escuchar eso, aunque siempre lo escuchaba. Trato de evitar las lágrimas furiosas que le escocían los ojos y observo fijamente la ventana. Se dió cuenta de algo._

 _-¿Como voy a abrirla si está cerrada desde adentro?-le preguntó."_

Uno de sus brazos se soltó de su agarre y se movió hacia su capa, depositando todo el peso de su cuerpo en el otro brazo que aún se sostenía.

Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña espátula de acero que usaban en las cocinas para limpiar las masas del pan antes de ser horneado, era plana y con mango de madera. Analizó la ventana, buscando las bisagras y comprobando que la pintura del marco fuera reciente. El marco era de madera y se estaba pudriendo por los años. Las bisagras estaban a su izquierda y no se veían a simple vista y eso sólo significaba que la ventana se abría hacia adentro. Puso la espátula entre el marco y el lado derecho de la ventana y golpeteo suavemente para introducir la hoja.

Al cuarto golpe, la ventana se abrió haciendo un sutil chirrido. Sonrió triunfante mientras guardaba la espátula nuevamente en su bolsillo y empujaba con suavidad. Esperó. Al no escuchar ningún sonido de alarma, se amacó con destreza y apoyó los pies sobre el marco. El viento susurro a sus espaldas y le movió la capa.

" _Naomi cayó al primer intento, pero no gritó en respuesta. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y espero el impacto._

 _Pero los brazos de Levi la sostuvieron con fuerza y lo escucho resoplar antes de caer los dos sobre la superficie dura y mojada del asfalto. Se aferró a la camisa del hombre, aterrada y gimoteo sonoramente._

 _-¿Estás bien?- escuchó que le preguntaba- mocosa, respóndeme._

 _-S..si- levantó la cabeza para mirarlo._

 _-Justo a tiempo. No te dejes llevar por el miedo, el cuerpo que tienes es tuyo y por lo tanto tu tienes poder sobre èl, no al revés. Inténtalo de nuevo._

 _-No quiero, yo...me voy a caer- susurró ella aún aferrada a Levi._

 _Las manos del hombre le despejaron el cabello del rostro y le puso los mechones cobrizos detrás de su oreja. Naomi abrió los ojos como platos ante el contacto, por primera vez, Levi estaba tratandola de manera diferente, con delicadeza. El contacto se sintió bien y cálido en su interior, haciéndole recordar un cariño olvidado hace tiempo._

 _-Estoy aquí por eso. Vamos, de nuevo."_

Caminó por la habitación en silencio y revisó los cajones del escritorio hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Lo tomo entre sus manos y recorrió el cuero del diario con los dedos. Era suave y áspero a la vez, allí donde habían atado los extremos para encuadernarlo. Lo abrió para revisar que estuviera completamente en blanco y comprobó que lo estaba.

Lo había visto esa misma mañana y pensaba comprarlo con los ahorros que poseía pero el muy idiota del Capitán del cuartel sur de la Policía Militar se lo había quitado frente a sus ojos. Estaba segura de que ni siquiera tendría algo interesante que escribir en el.

-Ya entendí, ire a buscar la maldita chaqueta- se escuchó venir desde el pasillo que daba a la habitación.

Naomi guardó el diario a toda prisa y corrió hacia la ventana.

El Capitán entró dando un portazo y se quedó quieto donde estaba.

-¿Que mierda..?¿ Quien entró a mi habitación?- grito encabronado- Leo, da la alarma ahora mismo, una rata se metió en mi cuarto. Ya verán, malditos.

" _La primera vez que había robado sola, Levi la estaba esperando en la habitación en la que ella vivía. Sentado en la silla y tamborileando la mesa con los dedos. Naomi pudo percibir que estaba ansioso y preocupado porque cuando cerró la puerta lo vió caminar rápido hacia ella y poner una mano en su pecho._

 _-Tranquilizate. Calma tu respiración, pareces un perro apaleado. ¿Te ha visto alguien?_

 _Ella negó con la cabeza. Estaba segura de que nadie la había visto. Sacar la carne del pozo fue lo más difícil porque siempre estaba lleno de gente pero logró sacar dos trozos grandes justo antes de que el hombre se diera vuelta y refugiarse entre las sombras. Correr no fue nada fácil con sus pies descalzos pero había logrado hacerlo. Estaba feliz._

 _-Bien, lo has hecho muy bien, Naomi._

 _Ella sonrió y le mostró el botín envuelto en una manta, incapaz de poder hablar aún._

 _Levi tomó el paquete y la llevó de la mano hacia la mesa para desatarlo allí. Ella corrió hacia la palangana para lavar bien sus manos y quitarse la tierra del rostro. Sabía que a él no le gustaba que ella estuviera sucia. Cuando se sentó a la mesa, Levi estaba repartiendo los alimentos._

 _-Has robado más de lo que yo hubiera podido comer a tu edad. Cuando vuelvas a hacerlo, quita lo necesario y no más, ten en cuenta que habrá personas que no podrán comer hoy porque dependen de estas raciones que tu te llevaste._

 _-Entiendo- susurró ella bajando la mirada._

 _Había pensado que lo había hecho todo bien y por un momento creyó que si llevaba más, él estaría más feliz._

 _Una mano le revolvió el pelo vagamente y lo escucho reír._

 _-Al menos no tendrás que robar por unos cuantos días. Divide las raciones en días y así podrás comer por más tiempo. La próxima vez busca cosas que no se echen a perder tan rápido._

 _Naomi asintió perdidamente, observando la carne._

 _-Llévate tú- le dijo señalando uno de los trozos- para Farlan e Isabel._

 _Levi la observó extrañado. A ella le pareció ver un brillo fugaz de sorpresa en ellos._

 _-Es tu primer botín, pensé que querrías llenarte de carne hasta las orejas._

 _-No, quiero que te lleves tú. Como lo dijiste, es demasiado para mi y algunas personas no comerán porque fui egoísta. Al menos si te doy a ti, alguien de todas esas personas podrá."_

Las luces de la mañana ahora bañaban toda la ciudad y Naomi se paseaba entre la gente con una sonrisa en los labios y un diario robado entre sus ropas. Paso por el puesto de pescados cercano al cuartel mientras observaba las estructuras de la columnata de la plaza principal, en su descuido, chocó contra la mesa donde se exhibían los pescados.

-Ten cuidado donde caminas- le gruño el hombretón que apestaba a entrañas y podredumbre.

-Lo...lo siento- susurró ella acomodándose la capa y apretando el paso hacia su habitación.

El hombre se dió vuelta para seguir destripando a los pescados pero descubrió que había dejado su cuchillo entre la mercadería exhibida así que volvió la vista para buscarlo.

-¿Donde lo deje?- se preguntó luego de unos segundos.

" _-Bien, si este es un regalo para mi, yo te daré uno a ti._

 _Los ojos de ella se iluminaron. Levi se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de la niña y con un movimiento grácil sacó un cuchillo de su funda en la espalda y lo sostuvo sobre la palma de su mano._

 _-Este es el mejor amigo para personas como nosotros - le había dicho._

 _-Pensé que tú eras mi amigo- le contestó ella a su vez. Levi asintió._

 _-Lo soy, pero si todo falla o si yo no estoy aquí. Este cuchillo tiene que convertirse en lo único que se interponga entre el enemigo y tu. Y tienes que asegurarte de que siempre te obedezca."_

Naomi recorrió con los dedos el cuchillo oculto entre su capa, asegurándose de que el filo era el adecuado. Se sentía más segura con él, aunque hubiera dado lo que fuera por tener a su verdadero protector con ella.

Llegó como un rayo a su cuarto, quitándose la capa sucia de polvo y ocultandola entre sus ropas, tomó el diario y lo examinó.

Era un encuadernado precioso y delicado con un gran trabajo en el cuidado de las hojas. Estuvo tentada de quedarselo pero ese no había sido el motivo por el cual ella había llegado tan lejos para obtenerlo. Le habían enseñado a no quitar nada que no fuera a usar, por mucho que deseara tenerlo, ese tipo no merecía ese diario tan precioso, lo merecía otra persona.

El hecho por el cual había arriesgado su pellejo era porque quería ser mejor en lo que sabía hacer y eso era escabullirse como el ratón que era. Se había jurado ser cada día más fuerte y lo intentaría cada vez más duro a partir de ahora. Naomi necesitaba la experiencia de actuar al extremo, aprender a dominar su cuerpo y conocerlo, mantener un equilibrio entre la adrenalina y la calma.

Se sintió satisfecha al comprobar que tenía algo de papel para cubrirlo. Lo envolvió lo más bonito que pudo y lo dejó en el cajón de su escritorio. En cuanto a su cuchillo, logro encontrar un lugar entre su colchón de paja y la madera de su cama y lo oculto allí.

-Niña, la cocina es un caos, ven enseguida- escuchó que rugía uno de los cadetes.

-¡Enseguida voy!-contestó ella quien rápidamente se colocó sus zapatos y soltó su largo cabello, volviéndose por arte de magia, la inocente niña que todos pensaban que era.

-Hola Naomi, espero que no te hayas metido en problemas en el tiempo que no estuve- dijo Erwin cuando la recibió el día después en su despacho. Se veía cansado y con ojeras, perdiendo un poco del encanto del primer encuentro, pero aun así no dejaba de verse imponente- ¿Cómo te han tratado?

-Muy bien, señor. Yo...yo me he esforzado por mejorar. Ahora ayudo en las cocinas y voy por los cuarteles repartiendo las cartas.

Lo vio asentir distraídamente mientras terminaba de escribir una carta.

-Eso suena muy bien - dijo el Comandante levantando la mirada hacia ella- pero mira que has crecido, pequeña. Cada día te ves más bonita.

Si había una probabilidad en un millón de que ella se volviera más roja que un tomate, esa fue, sin duda alguna.

Su tutor al parecer lo había notado, porque sonrió vagamente y desvió la mirada hacia lo que la niña tenía en las manos.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que llevas ahí?

Naomi puso con dedos temblorosos el paquete sobre el escritorio.

-Esto...esto es un regalo para usted, señor.

Fue realmente evidente la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de su tutor quien señaló su propio pecho con el dedo.

-¿Para mi?- volvió a preguntar. Sus ojos azules le sonrieron divertidos.

-Si...pues... estuve ahorrando un poco con algunas monedas que los cadetes me daban cuando les servía así que pensé en comprarle algo a usted. Como una manera de pagarle todo lo que está haciendo por mi- maldita sea ¿Porqué no podía decir una oración entera sin trabarse o ponerse roja?

Erwin tomó el paquete y lo abrió lentamente sin quitar esa expresión de extrañeza. Naomi cruzo los dedos.

Deslizó los dedos sobre el cuero, como ella no pudo evitar hacer la primera vez que lo tuvo en las manos y estaba segura de que estaba apreciando la suavidad tan bien como ella. Lo vió sonreir y cuando la miró, por primera vez, vió que sus ojos también reían con él.

-Es muy bonito, Naomi. Te doy las gracias- le dijo.

Ella sonrió satisfecha y se tambaleó suavemente sobre la punta de sus pies, dejando que la fina tela de su vestido le hiciera cosquillas en las piernas.

-Que bueno que le guste, señor- susurró apenas, aun con la mirada gacha.

-El diario que ocupaba estaba a punto de terminarse. En verdad te lo agradezco, es muy bonito.

Naomi levantó nuevamente su mirada al escucharlo reír, nunca había oído su voz cuando reia, era muy linda y serena. Su tutor parecía realmente encantado por el regalo y los ojos tan azules como el cielo, la observaban con alegría.

-Es un placer, señor ¿Podría retirarme ahora? Están por servir el almuerzo.

-Claro. Ve. Ya tendremos más tiempo para hablar- repuso el Comandante pasando distraídamente las manos por las hojas lisas.

Naomi caminó lentamente, atravesando la sala con el corazón desbocado por los nervios. Lo había esperado por meses y no sólo para hacerle ese regalo. Necesitaba saber como estaba él. No podía perder nada con intentarlo.

-¿Señor?- preguntó dándose la vuelta, a centímetros de la puerta.

-¿Mm?

-¿Cómo está el Sargento Rivaille?

Los ojos de Erwin la traspasaron pero ella no bajó la mirada, quería que viera lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

-Él está bien, Naomi. Está en Trost ahora. ¿Quieres que le diga algo por ti?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, pensativa.

-Solo digale...digale que aún me sigo moviendo, señor.

El Comandante asintió lentamente y sonrió. Sostuvo el diario en su mano y lo movió ligeramente.

-Ya lo creo que si, pequeña. Se lo diré, no te preocupes.

-Gracias.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y apoyó la cabeza en la madera lustrada. Estaba bien y vivo, era todo lo que le importaba. Solo tenía que esperar un poco más, un poco más y sería una de ellos.

Caminó con pereza por el pasillo hacia las cocinas, pensando si Erwin se había dado cuenta de dónde había sacado ese diario.

" _Esa noche Naomi había sentido el primer triunfo de una vida que ya no le quitaria nada más. El sabor de la carne cocida en su boca sabía mil veces mejor ahora que sabia que había sido ella quien lo había obtenido._

 _Levi la observaba comer sentado en la cama y la escuchaba narrar su aventura con todo detalle, incluso sin darle importancia al hecho de que tenía los pies sucios y había llenado de polvo el piso de la habitación._

 _Él se dió cuenta de que a ella le costaba mucho mantener los ojos abiertos, mientras intentaba seguir con su historia, así que se levantó pesadamente._

 _-Oye, estas que te desmayas del sueño. Vamos, a la cama._

 _Naomi no replicó, los brazos del hombre la alzaron suavemente y la llevaron al colchón que se volvió el cielo para ella._

 _-Duérmete. Te veré en unos días. Ten cuidado con lo que dices y recuerda, siempre…-_

 _-Siempre en movimiento- la niña sonrió y se acurrucó entre las sábanas- así son las cosas aquí._

 _No recordaba mucho a partir de ese momento, pero a ella siempre le gustó imaginar que la caricia que recibió en su mejilla por la mano cálida, había sido real._

 _-Así es, mocosa. Así son las cosas."_


	4. Capítulo 4

**845**

 **Distrito Trost. Sur del Muro Rose.**

" _El tronco era muy grande y sucio pero las manos de ella eran pequeñas. Podía verlas desde donde estaba, las veía aferrarse a la madera como si estuviera a punto de caer a un precipicio, pero esa vez, Levi no podría atraparla, no podía protegerla de la caída. La oyó gimotear y la desesperación le subió a la garganta como si fuera bilis._

 _Trato de liberarse, se revolvió furioso entre sus ataduras y los brazos que lo inmovilizaban, una mano trato de taparle la boca para callar los quejidos pero la mordió tan fuerte que sintió al instante el sabor de la sangre en su paladar._

 _-!Cerdos de mierda¡ !Es solo una niña¡- había rugido con ira."_

Levi se incorporó de un salto de su cama, pálido y sudoroso. Las manos le temblaban y su corazon latia aterrado con cada recuerdo. El sueño había sido tan jodidamente real, que hasta había podido escuchar su llanto.

-Mierda- musitó agarrándose la cabeza con las manos, queriendo callar los gritos.

Una sensación muy parecida a la rabia se arremolinaba en su pecho cada vez que recordaba lo que había sufrido Naomi por su culpa, odio hacia él, hacia los que se atrevieron a lastimarla. Pero tenía que aceptar que ya no podría hacer nada para remediar ese pasado, lo que importaba es que ahora estaba a salvo y al cuidado de su superior.

Por un momento se preguntó qué estaría haciendo ella ahora, en qué estaría pensando, o si también soñaba las mismas cosas que èl.

Trato de sonreir, estaba seguro de que no soñaba todas las cosas que èl si.

Se levantó con pesadez de la cama y se dirigió a su cuarto de baño. La vida de un soldado como él podía ser corta, pero al menos era cómoda. Mucho más còmoda que la vida que llevaba como una rata en la ciudad subterránea.

Tenía un baño para él solo, una habitación mucho más grande que su antigua casa, comidas diarias, luz del sol en el rostro y la brisa le traía aromas diferentes cada vez que soplaba en su dirección.

Un tipo como él, tendría que conformarse con una existencia así durante lo que le quedara de vida. Pero no.

Se mojó el rostro y el pelo para terminar de despertarse. El agua helada le revivió los sentidos que estaban demasiado alterados por el sueño, logrando así tranquilizar sus latidos y regular su respiración.

Dejó sus brazos a los costados de la pileta del baño, observando como el agua clara le devolvia su reflejo cristalino y como se retorcía cada vez más, cuando las gotas caían de sus cabellos mojados.

Había esperado que el hedor que se respiraba en la ciudad clandestina, ese hedor a muerte y enfermedad que asolaba cada esquina, no estuviera en la superficie. Pero podía sentirlo, lo olía en los mercaderes y en las calles. Era el aroma de la putrefacción, un olor que se despedía en cada maldita muralla que los encerraba como ganado.

Percibió la peste hasta en el agua y el aire que respiraba. Era el olor del encierro y la corrupción, camuflados en el perfume de la luz del sol y las brisas de la mañana.

-Tch- resoplo observándose en el espejo frente el. Estaba sucio, sudoroso y pálido. Suficientes razones para tomarse un buen baño.

Durante las expediciones, su higiene era lo de menos, pero siempre que tenía la oportunidad, no la desperdiciaba. Tampoco es que hubiera pasado tantas expediciones, hasta el momento, fueron un total de 4 de las cuales salió casi sin un rasguño. No podría decir lo mismo de sus subordinados.

En lo que va del año, había perdido a 6 de ellos, y no podía recordar sus nombres. En su lugar, decidió quedarse con sus insignias de Tropas de Reconocimiento, para dárselos a sus familias.

Nunca movió un músculo mientras los veía desmoronarse frente a ellos, presos del llanto y el dolor al recibir lo unico que podia darles de sus hijos o hermanos. Aunque siempre pensaba en Isabel y Farlan, quienes no tenían a nadie para que los llorara, solo a él. Pero no se permitía llorar, le parecía injusto, era una mierda de tipo por no darle a sus muertos las lágrimas que necesitaban, pero siempre fue una mierda terca y fría pero sobre todo, lógica.

Ellos no necesitaban que llorara, por mucho que se odiara por no hacerlo. Ellos necesitaban que él siguiera peleando, que fuera fuerte. Naomi también necesitaba que fuera invencible. Algún día, aunque ella lo deteste por dejarla tan sola cuando le prometió que estaría siempre allí, Naomi podría ver que siguió peleando, porque aún le quedaba alguien en el mundo, que lo esperaba.

Estaba secando su cabello cuando un golpe en su puerta le hizo salir de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Sargento?- escucho la voz de una joven.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó mientras se dirigía al armario para buscar su uniforme.

-El Comandante Smith, solicita que este en su despacho, señor.

Levi se preguntó por qué querría verlo tan temprano, seguramente para consultar los movimientos de la proxima expedicion. Chasqueo la lengua, no tenía otra cosa que hacer, estaba solo ahora.

-Ire en un momento.- le dijo a la joven.

-Señor- escuchó alejarse los pasos apresurados.

Comenzó a vestirse con lentitud.

Erwin pasaba distraídamente los dedos por el suave cuero de su diario. Era de una muy buena calidad, el hilo que habían usado para encuadernarlo no era muy fácil de encontrar y las hojas eran de color hueso, sin manchas ni cortes disparejos.

Al parecer, se lo había robado a alguien que realmente le gustaban las cosas caras.

Tuvo que admitir que el regalo que le había hecho le sorprendió pero no vio nada malo en ello.

Que lo haya robado, eso quizás complicaba un poco las cosas. Sabía perfectamente que ni aunque los soldados le dieran una moneda de plata por cada plato que servía, no le hubiera alcanzado para comprarle semejante regalo en el poco tiempo que se conocían.

¿Acaso sabía que estaba por acabarse el diario que estaba usando? ¿Cómo supo que le gustaría?¿ Lo había estado observando sin que lo notara? Si fue asi, tenia que admitir que tenía un increíble talento para pasar inadvertida.

Sonrió ampliamente. Eran esa clase de cosas las que estaba esperando de ella. Era la niña mimada de su callado y malhumorado subordinado, algo tenía que haber visto en ella para que se tomara tantas molestias por cuidarla. Sentía mucha curiosidad por saber qué había pasado entre esos dos, al parecer, por las heridas que tenía Naomi cuando la recibió y por las palabras de Levi, ella tuvo que pagar un precio muy caro por algo.

Y al parecer, la niña estaba tratando de cumplir las expectativas de Erwin y eso le llenaba el pecho de un extraño orgullo. Tendría que pasar más tiempo con ella, para descubrir su potencial aunque tuviera que buscar tiempo donde no lo tenía, pero algo en Naomi, algo que èl aun no sabia que era, lo empujaba cada vez más hacia ella.

Se echó hacia atrás y apoyó su espalda en el suave terciopelo de su respaldo. Le dolía absolutamente todo y lo peor es que recién comenzaba el día, había estado tan tenso en las últimas semanas, preparando la expedición, que no había podido descansar bien ni distraerse con nada.

Aun seguía mirando el diario, sosteniéndolo en su regazo. Si ella podía reconocer cuando algún objeto era de valor, es porque ella conocia algunas de estas cosas. Diarios como ese no existían en la ciudad subterránea y de eso estaba muy seguro. Y no confiaba en que Levi le haya dado algún libro mientras estaba a su cuidado. Ella conocía los libros desde antes, conocía que encuadernados así y hojas con esa calidad, solo se conseguían en una ciudad específica, donde reinaba la opulencia y la frivolidad.

-¿Podría ser que…?- preguntó al aire, distraído con sus pensamientos.

Frost. Ese apellido era uno de los más comunes, pero había algo en la fisonomía de la niña que le intrigaba. Frost era el apellido de una de las familias nobles más poderosas que existieron, desaparecieron sin dejar rastro no hace muchos años y lo adjudicaron a una enfermedad que habían heredado los últimos descendientes, perdiéndose todo linaje.

Erwin albergaba cierta certidumbre con respecto a los orígenes de esa niña..si pudiera investigar un poco más sobre el linaje Frost, quizás encontraría algunas respuestas.

Quizás estaba loco, pero recordaba que en muchas ocasiones, las corazonadas que amenazaban con ser una locura, lo habían llevado a las puertas de la verdad.

-Pequeña- susurro Erwin de pronto con un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios- usare este diario para descubrir lo que te sucedió.

Ella le había regalado ese diario, aun cuando no tenía motivos especiales para hacerlo. Y a cambio, él le regalaría la verdad.

Levi se acomodo el pañuelo de su cuello antes de golpear con los nudillos la puerta del despacho del Comandante.

Tantos días varados en el distrito lo ponía intranquilo. Esperaba que Erwin le dijera cuándo partir y si era ese mismo día, mejor para èl. No le gustaba quedarse quieto, estarlo significaba tiempo en las cuales estaba solo y estar solo no lo ayudaba en nada. Ya no podia tener mas limpia su habitación, a este paso, si su superior no se decidia pronto en una fecha, terminarìa limpiando todo el cuartel de las tropas.

-Adelante- escuchó que decían.

Erwin estaba apoyado en su silla, observó con serenidad como él se enderezaba y se ponía el puño en su pecho, saludando.

Tuvo que aprender eso por las malas y no le agradaba ni un poco hacerlo, pero las reglas eran las reglas y el era solo un soldado más. Odió la cara de satisfacción de su Comandante cuando lo vio saludar como corresponde.

-Señor- dijo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no sonar cabreado.

-Levi, que bueno que viniste. Siéntate, por favor, tengo asuntos que discutir contigo.- le respondió indicando la silla amablemente.

El hombre obedeció y se se sentó cruzando las piernas y los brazos. Espero durante unos minutos a que el Comandante hablara, pero estaba ensimismado en un estúpido libro que tenía entre sus manos. Hizo un terrible esfuerzo por no resoplar.

-¿Sabe? siempre le pide a los demás que lo tratemos de usted. Pero a los demás siempre los llama por su nombre.

-Pues, tienen que llamarse así, porque soy un superior, Levi.-replicó él con una sonrisa y levantando la mirada.

Levi la ignoro, molesto. Por unos segundos, se regodeo imaginàndolo recibir esa misma respuesta del Mariscal. Al menos, lo había sacado de la nube en donde estaba ya que su Comandante estaba enderezando en la silla y dejó el libro sobre el escritorio.

-Me llamo por algo. ¿Es sobre la expedición?- preguntó Levi.

Las cejas de Erwin se arquearon.

-En parte, sí. Aun no estoy seguro de cuándo partiremos.

En ese momento, fue él quien arqueó las cejas. "Tiene que estar bromeando"

-Tiene que ser pronto. Mientras más tiempo pasemos aquí, menos querrán irse.

Estuvo escuchando las conversaciones de sus subordinados, en las noches en las que pensaban que ya se había ido a dormir, los más jóvenes eran blandos y temerosos, por más valentía que mostraron en el campo de batalla eran niños asustados. El tiempo libre les hacia mal, necesitaban el movimiento de la guerra para saber que no vivirían para siempre. Allí, entre la seguridad de los muros, ellos se creían inmortales.

Vio a Erwin entrelazando los dedos y asintiendo apaciblemente.

-Lo sé.- dijo sin más.- Pero en el caso de una expedición, no solo hay que preocuparse por los soldados. Una campaña requiere suministros y los suministros se ganan con dinero, dinero que las Tropas de Reconocimiento no pueden permitirse derrochar.

-Así que el problema es el dinero.- masculló Levi, sin importarle realmente si Erwin lo escuchaba o no.

\- El problema es siempre el dinero- asintió el Comandante con voz serena.- No somos las Tropas más amadas pero nuestro deber nunca consistió en ser queridos por las masas sino protegerlas y liberarlas.

-Suena a que es un trabajo odioso- replicó Levi.

Estaba aprendiendo a leer el rostro de su superior con bastante detalle, si algo caracterizaba al soldado era su don de observar más allá de lo común, un don que al parecer, su Comandante había apreciado desde el inicio.

Lo que leyó en ese momento en los ojos de Erwin fue algo más parecido a la diversión que a la irritación que esperaría después de un comentario como ese.

-Un trabajo que elegiste-

-¿Acaso tenía opción?- objeto Levi arqueando nuevamente una ceja.

-Claro que sí, pero eres tan listo como lo imagine y elegiste la única que beneficia a todos.

"No benefició ni a Farlan ni a Isabel" se dijo en su mente, cabreado por las palabras del Comandante. Sentía nuevamente la ira revolviéndose en su estómago junto con unas inmensas ganas de golpearlo hasta que su mano le doliera.

Pero había aprendido lo suficiente como para saber que esa clase de comportamiento no era para nada sabía y tanto él como Naomi terminarian abandonados a su suerte en menos de unas horas.

Aunque algo siempre lo detenía cuando pensaba en esas cosas.

Podía odiar al bastardo, pero aun así, algo en el Comandante le mostraba que su decisión de seguirlo no había sido la equivocada. Independentemente de Naomi, Erwin le había mostrado que había un mundo más allá de los muros, un mundo que les pertenecía por derecho pero se les había sido arrebatado.

Erwin era un hombre que tenía que cargar con las decisiones que tomaba, muchas de las cuales les había costado la vida a muchas personas. Y aun así no dejaba de ser un hombre justo y tenía esperanza de un mañana sin miedo.

Lamentablemente, Levi ya había comenzado a comprender la carga de las malas decisiones, las había sentido en los llantos de las familias de sus soldados y en los sueños que lo acosaban cada noche.

Pero entre la oscuridad todavía brillaba un poco de ilusión. Una promesa que aún seguía en pie gracias a su elección.

Erwin aun lo observaba, con esa pacífica mirada que lo sacaba de las casillas.

-¿Vine aquí para que me hablara sobre decisiones?- preguntó Levi luego de resoplar.

-Frost- dijo su Comandante luego de unos minutos eternos. Sus dedos índices estaban juntos y apoyaba distraídamente su nariz en ellos- Ese apellido ¿Te es familiar?

El soldado chasqueo la lengua y lo observó sin ningún intento de ocultar su irritación. ¿Acaso era una broma?

No. Erwin no era la clase de hombre que bromeara, y la mirada que le daba, no era para nada de diversión.

-¿Que si me es familiar? Claro que si. ¿Qué es lo que pretende con eso?

-No, no me refiero a Naomi. Sino a su apellido. Estoy seguro de que lo has oido en algun otro lado antes de conocerla.

¿Que bicho le había picado a ese tipo? Preguntando sobre el apellido de Naomi. Ese cejas pobladas se tenía algo entre manos, podía notarlo en su mirada expectante. El conflicto estaba en sí comentar lo que sabía pondría a la niña en una situación peligrosa o delicada.

Trato de recordar con detalles, la única vez que logro escuchar sobre el apellido de boca de otras personas, fue cuando hombres de la pandilla Foster se había sentado cerca de la mesa donde él se encontraba junto a Farlan, unos años atrás. Pero nada de lo que comentaron esa noche tenía sentido ahora.

-Lo unico que oi fue a unos matones hablando sobre un tipo Frost. Pero nada más. Al parecer era un pez gordo para ellos. Particularmente yo nunca había escuchado sobre ese apellido hasta que conocí a Naomi y ella era una cría que apenas lograba armar dos oraciones enteras. Me enteré de su apellido por los papeles que había en su casa.

-¿Que era lo que decían sobre el hombre?- preguntó Erwin sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Al parecer, lo que al Comandante le importaba era sobre esa familia. Levi no sabría decir si eso era bueno o malo para la niña aunque en realidad, sospechar de las intenciones del hombre que le dio una oportunidad de redimirse y salvó la vida de Naomi era algo que solo haría un idiota.

Y él, consideraba que no era suficientemente idiota como para morder la mano de quien le da de comer.

-Decian tonterias, señor. Cosas que solo creerán los patéticos matones de un subterráneo.

-¿Hablaban sobre el linaje de los Frost?-

\- Afirmaban que eran nobles, señor- los brazos del soldado se apoyaron sobre los costados de su silla- Tch. Nobles en el subterráneo, eso si que es estúpido.

-Ya veo- dijo sin más su Comandante. Los ojos azules del hombre casi no parpadeaban ni lo observaban, sino que tenía la vista fija en algún punto lejano de la habitación, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Levi odiaba que hiciera eso. En realidad, solía molestarle todo lo que hiciera su Comandante. Pero estaba seguro de que eso era simplemente porque Erwin le había ganado en varias ocasiones, tanto física como emocionalmente y a Levi si había algo que no le gustaba, era perder en algo.

Se levantó perezosamente de su silla y rodeó el escritorio hasta apoyarse en una de las esquinas, para poder contemplar el paisaje que los ventanales le ofrecían y que al estar sentado frente al Comandante no tenía oportunidad de apreciar. Le importaba muy poco si eso no le gustaba a su superior así que volvió a cruzarse de brazos mientras observaba el horizonte.

Jamás se cansaría de esa vista. Las casas eran iguales a las del pozo de donde lo habían sacado, eran igual de insípidas y pequeñas, unas sobre otras y con callejones estrechos que las surcaban. Nunca faltaban los mendigos en las esquinas y los pequeños ladrones escondiéndose entre los puestos de venta. Pero el sol les daba una vida que era imposible ignorar. A veces solía preguntarse cómo es que una luz tan brillante como la de el sol, pudiera llenar de tantos colores al mundo.

Pero ese no era el día. La mente de Levi aún era un caos de conjeturas y recuerdos. El camino que estaba tomando la conversación era uno que ya había anticipado con antelación, porque èl mismo se la había planteado unos años atrás. Era una suposición exagerada, pero no era imposible. Y estaba seguro de que su memoria no le fallaba en absoluto.

Cuando la conoció, era apenas una niña pequeña, asustada y famélica con diminutas piernas delgadas y brazos donde podían notarse los huesos. Recordaba cuánto le había sorprendido que no estuviera muerta aún y eso lo llevó a investigar de dónde había salido.

Así fue como ella le había mostrado el camino hacia la la habitación donde vivía, tomándolo de la mano con dedos sucios y pequeños mientras gimoteaba de frío.

-¿Cómo la conociste, Levi? Sus rasgos, su manera de hablar, estoy seguro de que no tardaste en darte cuenta de que no pertenecía allí- escuchó que decía Erwin a sus espaldas. Seguramente aún conservaba esa odiosa mirada perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Una niña tan pequeña jamás habría sobrevivido en un lugar así.- murmuró sin quererlo realmente, metido en sus propias conclusiones- estaba sorprendido incluso de que aún estuviera vestida con ropas tan finas. La seda no es algo que se ve todos los días en un subterráneo y ella llevaba un camisón de ese material.

Levi cayó en el silencio unos largos minutos. Si, se había dado cuenta enseguida de eso. La choza donde dormía daba a la calle principal, era sucia y olía a sangre pero era cálida y de sábanas limpias.

Cuando entró detrás de la pequeña, notó que algo allí iba muy mal.

Se encogió de hombros, tratando de deshacerse de la sensación que le traía el recuerdo.

-Supongo que tendría seis años….si, seis. Estaba acostada en un callejón cerca de donde vivía, a la vista de todos. Creo recordar que unos tipos se le acercaron tratando de ayudarla, pero ella los echó a patadas y gritos. Pensé que se iría por el hambre a algún otro sitio al ver que no había comida. Pero al día siguiente seguía allí llorando, hasta que llegó la noche. Hacia un frío endemoniado y ella estaba con un estúpido camisón.

-Pobre criatura- dejó escapar Erwin luego de un suspiro.

-Cuando le pedí que me llevara a su casa pensé que me toparía con un padre borracho o algo peor. Imagine que se había escapado de donde dormía- chasqueo la lengua, molesto- pero lo que me encontré fueron dos cadáveres.

¿Quién querría asesinar a dos personas sin robar nada de la casa? Un ajuste de cuentas parecía ser lo más factible, quizás el padre de Naomi le debía dinero a los Foster o querían llevarse a la mujer para venderla, o a la niña.

Pero los Foster no trabajaban así. A los Foster se les pagaba para matar como a muchos otros. ¿Que mierda tenian los padres de Naomi de peligroso para lograr que los mataran de esa manera?

Ella había logrado escapar, de eso estaba seguro. Y si no hubiera sido por él, el hambre habria terminado el trabajo que esos tipos fueron enviados a hacer.

-Tengo la sensación, de que esos cadáveres que encontraste, no murieron precisamente de hambre. Creo que al final, mis corazonadas son dementes, pero son las correctas-

Levi se volteó luego de escuchar esas palabras de Erwin. La sonrisa que vio en los labios de su superior no la había visto nunca hasta ahora. La idea que se le pasó por la cabeza al ver esos ojos despiertos fue la que años atrás èl ya había imaginado pero que hasta ese momento no la había considerado una posibilidad muy cercana.

"Es un bastardo muy listo" se dijo en su mente "Un bastardo loco, pero listo"

-Usted cree que Naomi es una noble Frost ¿Verdad?- preguntó al Comandante.


	5. Capítulo 5

**845**

 **Distrito Karanese.**

Naomi había experimentado el miedo antes, pero la sensación escalofriante que se clavaba en su estómago y le causaba náuseas, era un terror que no había experimentado jamás.

¿Por qué? ¿Porque los dioses la castigan de esa manera? Se atrevió a pensar que la vida por fin podría ser feliz para ella, tener esperanza, pero siempre le quitaban algo.

Entre sus dedos temblorosos sostenía un folleto amarillento y arrugado, el único que le habían dado entre el tumulto que se desencadenó esa mañana en los puestos de mercaderes, al llegar un mensajero real.

El alboroto inicial le llamó la atención y por eso corrió hacia los puestos para ver qué es lo que sucedía. Mucha gente se agolpaba en torno a un hombre que gritaba a viva voz palabras que ella no llegaba a entender del todo, pero cuando se acercó al gentío, vió las grandes letras del folleto que llevaba el hombre en su mano.

 **ATAQUE AL MURO MARIA**

 **LOS TITANES AVANZAN**

-!Han atacado el muro¡-gritaba el mensajero- el Muro Maria ha caído a manos de un titan colosal. Las Tropas de Reconocimiento están tratando de frenar el avance de las oleadas aunque hay pocas probabilidades de éxito.

-No- dijo ella abriéndose paso entre la gente, entre codazos y patadas, para llegar hasta el mensajero y esos valiosos folletos que llevaba.- No puede ser, Levi…-

-No puedo creer que hayan atravesado el muro, era imposible.- sollozaba asustada una mujer de mediana edad a lado de Naomi, quien solo tenía los ojos puestos en el hombre.

-!Oye¡- gritó la niña para hacerse oír, mientras tironeaba del pantalón del mensajero.- ¿Que se sabe del Comandante Smith y sus tropas? ¿Donde se encuentran ahora?

-Nadie lo sabe, el último reporte fue desde el Distrito Quinta-

-Quinta, Distrito Quinta- murmuró Naomi, tratando de recordar- Eso queda al norte del Muro Maria ¿Verdad?

El hombre asintió y le dio un folleto, la niña se llevó el papel al pecho y lo aferró tan fuerte que arrugo todo el papel en el camino a su habitación.

"El último reporte fue en Distrito Quinta." pensó mientras corría escaleras arriba "Por los Dioses, Levi eres un idiota, no te atrevas a morir"

Y en la seguridad de su cuarto, Naomi se tomó su tiempo de leer el folleto con calma. La tinta se había corrido y volvió poco legible el texto pero aun así, ella entendió todo perfectamente.

El folleto cayó en su regazo mientras los ojos de la joven observaba el horizonte, tratando de evitar derramar lágrimas de desesperación, pero no lo logró.

No quería quedar sola, no otra vez. Los recuerdos de una casa fría y solitaria volvían a su mente. Donde ella ya no podía escuchar la risa de su madre o los arrullos de su padre, y por mas que lo intentara, ellos no despertaban y sus cuerpos se tornaban cada vez más fríos, más quietos.

Imaginar que el cuerpo de Levi, ese cuerpo que se dejaba abrazar por ella, que era cálido y olía tan delicioso, que chasqueaba la lengua cuando ella no se lavaba las manos o sonreía sutilmente cuando llevaba el botín del día a la mesa, ese cuerpo estuviera frío y paralizado en algún lugar solitario del muro con su mirada perdida, sin ver nada más que oscuridad, le causaba un terror que la dejaba sin aliento.

No, su Leví era fuerte, era indestructible. El no dejaría jamás que se quede sola, le había prometido que la cuidaría y no era la clase de hombre que rompiera sus promesas. Él la salvaría, aunque tuviera que matar a todos los titanes del mundo, el se lo había prometido, que volvería a ella.

-Levi- sollozo acostándose en su cama y pegando las rodillas a su pecho, tratando de formar una barrera impenetrable al dolor.

Aun asi lo sentia, pero no le extrañó en absoluto. Al parecer, las personas como ella tenían que verse obligadas a soportar el dolor, sin flaquear ni quebrarse. Era la ley de la vida…

" _Así son las cosas"_

Había olvidado lo que era sentirse tan impotente. Si bien Levi no estaba allí con ella, podía percibir su presencia. Todo lo que le permitìa ahora llevar una vida normal, cómoda y lejos de la oscuridad, se lo debía a él y al Comandante.

No los veía a ninguno de los dos, pero sabía que ellos eran los que la protegían. Y ella no podía hacer nada por salvarlos del peligro ahora. El miedo podía más que cualquier otra sensación, estaba arraigado a sus huesos, a su sistema nervioso y era cada vez más implacable.

Ni Levi ni el Comandante estaban allí ahora, y por primera vez, los sintió más lejos que nunca, peleando una guerra que ella no comprendía. Los dioses quizás se apiadaron y se los devolvería con vida, a los dos o solo a uno, no lo sabía.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza como si con eso pudiera detener el tiempo, sabía que no seria asi, pero tenia la esperanza de que quizás, solo quizás, ese día si pasara.

Unos golpes secos en la puerta de su habitación la sobresaltaron y le hicieron abrir los ojos.

El lugar estaba a oscuras y la ventana abierta. Las cortinas de suave algodón que colgaban sobre la cama se agitaba con la brisa, un viento que se le antojo frío en sus huesos y en su interior. El día aún no había terminado y lo peor era que aún le quedaban muchos más días llenos de incertidumbre y miedo.

Nuevos golpes la sacaron de sus pensamientos, todo el cuerpo le dolía por no haberse acomodado desde que se quedó dormida. El folleto en su pecho tenía la la tinta corrida e ilegible pero ella ya conocía de memoria cada palabra.

Se levantó perezosa, con un dolor extraño en todo el cuerpo, como si todas sus viejas heridas se hubieran abierto para mostrarle nuevamente lo fragil y debil que era.

Nuevos golpes, la Naomi de todos los días le hubiera gritado pero no esa noche. Camino con pies temblorosos por el frío, sus pasos resonaron en el silencio del cuarto. Giro los seguros de su puerta y la abrió, la luz de las velas le molestaron en los ojos, los sentía hinchados y los párpados pesados. Seguro que debía tener un aspecto encantador con sus cabellos cobrizos revueltos y su rostro congestionado por el llanto.

-Por el santo muro Rosa ¿Que te sucedió, niña?- escuchó que decía una voz masculina.

Unos brazos grandes la cubrieron con algo cálido y que olía a tabaco. Ella se abrazó a sí misma para preservar esas calidez que la envolvía y pestañeó varias veces para acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz. Cuando lo logró, pudo apreciar el rostro del joven que se encontraba arrodillado frente a ella.

Era el soldado que la había ido a buscar, la primera vez que ella vio al Comandante. No el grandote, ese tal Sean, sino el otro, el más joven de los dos.

Llevaba aún ese largo cabello castaño atado en una cola de caballo, sus ojos pardos mostraban esa tranquilidad de las aguas en calma, sus labios delgados siempre parecían estar a punto de sonreír y era tan esbelto y grácil que cada movimiento que hacía, parecía ser los movimientos de un felino.

Una mano de dedo largos y callosa la tomó de la barbilla e insistió suavemente para que Naomi levantara la cabeza.

-Pero mira que aspecto tienes. Ven, te llevare a limpiarte un poco.

La tomó de la mano con suavidad y ella lo siguió dócilmente, refugiándose en la calidez de la tela que la cubría. Fue en ese momento que Naomi se dio cuenta de que lo que cubría sus hombros era la chaqueta del joven.

Los pasillos del cuartel principal eran un caos de gritos, cantos y el sonido tintineante de platos y bebidas derramándose. La cena, seguramente, quizás habían enviado a ese soldado a que la fuera a buscar para que ayudara en las cocinas como de costumbre. Gruñó molesta mientras se rascaba la cabeza, no tenía ni el más remoto deseo de ayudar ese día pero si se habían tomado la molestia de buscarla era porque realmente necesitaban ayuda.

-¿Le dijeron que es lo que tengo que hacer, señor?- preguntó dudosa.

-Bueno, la cena ya está servida y todos están comiendo, estoy seguro de que nos pedirán que lavemos los trastos antes de poder comer.- contestó el soldado perezosamente.

-Entiendo- musitó ella con la vista fija en el suelo.

Los encargados de lavar los trastos eran siempre los que llegaban tarde a la cena o los que estaban de guardia hasta la medianoche. Había dormido bastante al parecer, desperdiciando un día que podría haber utilizado para pulir sus habilidades, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco estaba de ánimos para salir y escabullirse entre las sombras en busca de gente a la cual fastidiar un poco.

Ese día no tenía ánimos de hacer nada, por un momento se arrepintió de abrirle la puerta a ese soldado, quizás habría podido dormir hasta la mañana siguiente si tenía suerte.

-Primero vas a lavarte esa carita bonita que tienes, para que nadie en la cocina piense que eres una bebé ¿si?

Naomi asintió sin entusiasmo, derrotada. No podría volver a su cuarto a dormir.

Las cocinas eran un caos de camareras, platos y música alegre. Todos los soldados estaban engullendo su cena y algún que otro hombre trataba de hablar con las camareras.

Naomi se lavó la cara y se colocó el delantal mientras subía el banquito de madera que le permitía llegar a una altura considerable de las palanganas repletas de platos por lavar. La acompañaban el soldado de ojos pardos y otros dos más. Reconoció a Sean entre ellos, encargado de lavar las ollas más grandes y a otro joven, que lavaba los vasos.

Con manos pequeñas y enérgicas lavó con experticia de años al servicio de un amante de la limpieza. Secó, escurrió, frego y ordenó pulcramente en las alacenas. Hasta se tomó el tiempo de ordenarles a sus compañeros que no mojaran el suelo o terminarían cenando para cuando amaneciera.

El joven soldado sonrió y dobló las mangas de su camisa pero los otros dos no se inmutaron en lo absoluto.

Al cabo de una hora, la cocina estaba totalmente limpia y la gran mayoría de los comensales se habían ido a sus habitaciones. Naomi estaba sentada en una de las enormes tablas de roble que hacía de mesa en el gran salón comedor del cuartel, peinando su larga cabellera castaña, a pedido del joven soldado. El resto de sus compañeros de trabajo estaban sentados en los bancos, Sean y el grandulón detrás de ella y el más joven, frente a ellos, casualmente al lado de Naomi, para vigilar que estuviera peinándose como se lo había solicitado.

Cuando ella termino de ordenar sus cabellos en una trenza y corrió su flequillo a un costado ocultando los mechones detrás de su oreja, el soldado sonrió.

Naomi se sintió súbitamente más adulta, ya que él tenía que levantar la cabeza para mirarla.

-Pero mirate. Ahora sí pareces una verdadera damita.

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza antes de responder:

-Yo no soy una dama, señor.

-¿Ah no?- preguntó el joven -¿Entonces quién eres?

La niña se encogió de hombros. En realidad no era nadie en especial. No veía nada de malo en ello, quizás tiempo atrás hubiera deseado ser alguien diferente, con otro destino, pero si eso hubiera pasado, Levi jamás habría sido parte de su vida.

Tomó una patata cocida de lo que quedaba de su cena y mordisqueo un trozo.

-Sólo soy...yo. Sólo yo.- respondió luego de tragar.

-¿Y a quien le debo el honor de ser uno mismo?

-Naomi- dijo ella, tomándose un tiempo para entender qué era lo que trataba de decir con una pregunta tan complicada- Naomi Frost.

-Bien, Naomi, mi nombre es Lyndon. Ese de allá es Sean y el otro que ves con cara de tonto es Herger.

Al alto y visiblemente más viejo ya lo conocía, su nariz retorcida era grande y sus ojos pequeños lo que le daba el aspecto de un insecto. Pero a Herger nunca lo había visto, no se diferenciaba mucho del otro, pero era mucho más joven que Lyndon, quizás unos años más que ella. Tenía unos ojos oscuros pero extrañamente perturbadores,razón por la cual Naomi experimentó un escalofrío cuando se topó con su mirada, cabellos negros bien cortos y mentón pronunciado. No era un chico feo, pero tampoco podía verle demasiado el rostro ya que lo mantenía tercamente oculto entre las sombras, comiendo su cena en ó ignorarlo por el momento, usando la patata en sus manos como excusa y así poder mantener la boca ocupada.

-¿De dónde vienen?- preguntó la niña al ver que nadie estaba dispuesto a iniciar una conversación.- ustedes saben de donde vengo, no tiene sentido que lo diga.

-Suena a que te avergüenza- dijo Lyndon sin una pizca de maldad en su voz.

-Claro que le avergüenza, es una ratita de alcantarilla vestida con ropas de niña- bufo Sean antes de meterse un poco de guisante en la boca.

Naomi observó sus pies oscilar entre la tela bordada de su vestido, fingiendo no escucharlo.

No le solían molestar los comentarios sobre su origen, no sería la primera vez que escuchaba los insultos entre los pasillos del cuartel y tampoco podía culparlos ya que por mucho que le pesara, vivir en Mitras te convertía, quisieras o no, en una rata. Una rata hambrienta y peligrosa.

Pero había gente, gente como ese tipo Sean, que particularmente le molestaba. Se notaba a simple vista que jamás había pasado hambre en su vida ni padecido las noches más frías a la intemperie. Nunca había sentido el miedo a morir, esa clase de experiencia se quedaba marcada en los ojos y la manera de ver al mundo. Los ojos de Sean sólo le mostraban ignorancia.

Los de Herger y Lyndon, en cambio, mostraban otra cosa. En ellos si podía notar el fantasma de un hambre que jamás se iba a saciar, porque la vida en la oscuridad te obligaba a ser instintivo y animal. Esa fiereza quedaba impregnada en las retinas, la marca que dejaba Mitras.

-Pues, preciosa, tu y yo venimos del mismo basurero. Herger también.

"Lo sabía" pensó triunfante mientras asentía.

-Me alegra saber que no soy la única.

-Son más de lo que crees, puedes levantar un trozo de mierda de perro y ten por seguro que encontrarás otro como tu.- atacó nuevamente el soldado, irritado.

-A Sean si le da vergüenza compartir la comida con gente de Mitras- habló por primera vez Herger sin quitar la vista de su plato.

-Pues a mi me daría más vergüenza tener tu edad y aún así quejarme como una anciana.- contestó Naomi a Sean. Ese tipo estaba buscando pelea con una niña, eso si que era patético.

El soldado se levantó de su banco tan repentinamente que derramó la cerveza que estaba tomando. Los arraigados que aún se encontraban en la sala quedaron en silencio ante la escena y posaron sus ojos en ambos.

-Te creés lista, mocosa.¿Porque no vuelves al agujero del cual te escurriste? Puedo darte una paliza que te hará desear estar allí.

-No sabía que a los tipos aquí les enseñaran a golpear niñas - se paró sobre la mesa para enfrentar su mirada, dispuesta a saltar velozmente si se le ocurría alcanzarla. La sangre le hervía con una mezcla de odio y pánico irracional.- o quizás los golpes sean lo único que sabes dar ¿Eh? Apuesto a que tuvieron que enseñarte a golpes a ser un soldado.

La risa de Lyndon logró quitar parte de la tensión de la sala. Con una mano trató de tomar la muñeca de Naomi pero ella se soltó enojada.

-Vamos, preciosa, no gastes tus energías con él. No tiene idea de lo que es vivir en el subterráneo.

-Ninguno de ustedes saben lo que es el trabajo duro- bramó Sean señalando con el dedo a Lyndon- prefirieron robar y asesinar para vivir sin siquiera se les ocurrió pensar en que había otras respuestas. Y así estamos, las Tropas de Reconocimiento tiene por soldados a ladrones y hombres de extraña procedencia.

Y sin decir más, tiró con furia el pan que estaba comiendo y abandonó la sala dando un portazo.

Naomi respiraba con fuerza, sentía sobre ella todas las miradas de los soldados, cargando la atmósfera con una extraña sensación de expectativa. Se había dado cuenta de lo que había desencadenado en el momento en que Sean se levantó de su banco, podría haberse desmayado de un sólo golpe que le diera y dudaba mucho que los otros dos hubieran intervenido si eso sucedía. Pero no pudo contenerse, el deseo de estrellar su plato contra esa enorme y fea nariz y escucharla quebrarse por la fuerza.

Los profundos ojos azules se encontraron con los pardos de Lyndon, como lo imagino, no encontró nada en ellos, sólo tranquilidad.

-Tendrás que perdonarlo. Tiene un carácter difícil, pero es un buen hombre.

-Es un idiota- susurro ella sentándose nuevamente sobre la mesa, teniendo especial cuidado en que su falda no se levantara.

Ya no sentía tantas miradas en su espalda, algunos hombres también se habían levantado para irse y los que quedaban volvían a entablar las conversaciones interrumpidas con el exabrupto.

-Un idiota que resulta ser muy bueno matando titanes. Prefiero soportar su carácter todo el día a que me falte cuando este rodeado de gigantes- dijo Herger mirándola con esos ojos fríos y que parecían haber vivido tanto a pesar de su juventud, la señaló con la cuchara que tenía en la mano y la niña tuvo la oportunidad de verle mejor el rostro, era de suaves rasgos pero de labios pronunciados, la sombra de una barba oscurecía su quijada- el día en que los veas con tus propios ojos, entenderás lo que te digo. Espero que estes bien acompañada.

-Herger- intervino Lyndon luego de tomar un poco de la cerveza de su jarra- Naomi no tendrá que reconocerlos. Rose no es como Maria, jamas podran entrar aquí.

-Pues lo mismo dijeron en Shiganshina y fue el primer distrito en caer.

El corazón de la niña dio un latido doloroso pero trato de no mostrar su preocupación. Justo cuando había logrado olvidar un poco toda la situación, este tipo lo tenía como tema de conversación. Aunque no le extraño tampoco, la caída del muro María era sin dudas, una noticia que sacudió a toda la humanidad.

-Shiganshina queda al sur- mordisqueo un trozo de patata- todos saben que los titanes atacan con frecuencia los lados sur. Tendrían que haberlo sabido.

-La niña conoce bastante- repuso Lyndon sin ocultar su sorpresa, cada gesto que hacia ese hombre parecía ser cada vez más encantador- Cuando salí de Mitras, apenas podía comprender cuando eran las estaciones.

-Oh a mi también me costaba- exclamó ella entusiasmada.

-Pues nadie predijo que aparecería un titan colosal y que este volaría la puerta del muro- continuo Herger.

Silencio. Lyndon por primera vez no sonrió y fijó su vista en su plato ya vacío, Herger, en cambio, tenía los ojos puestos en ella.

Naomi volvió a dar otro bocado. La patata ya estaba fría y sin sabor, pero quería hacer algo para evitar pensar en el miedo que se revolvía en su estómago cada vez que pensaba que Levi podría estar enfrentándose a un enemigo invencible.

-Jamas escuche de un titán colosal- murmuró pensativa.

Lyndon extendió una mano para pellizcarle suavemente una mejilla y en el movimiento, unos mechones rebeldes se escaparon y descansaban sobre su rostro, dándole más aspecto intrigante y seductor.

-Ni nosotros. Dicen que este monstruo apareció de la nada, 50 metros de pura fuerza ¿Imaginas eso, preciosa? Podrías ver su jodida cabeza asomarse en el muro. Derribó la puerta de entrada de un solo golpe y luego desapareció. Nadie pudo parar a los que vinieron después.

-Por los Dioses- susurró Naomi.

-Y luego otro apareció- intervino Herger- los sobrevivientes dicen que era mucho más pequeño, pero endemoniadamente duro, ese tipo se encargó de romper la puerta que dividía el distrito con el muro.

-¿Pero a esos no se los llama de otra manera?- pregunto Naomi - me refiero a que los que son más extraños que el resto…-

-¿Te refieres a los excéntricos?- Lyndon vio asentir a la niña- no, Naomi, estos no eran así. Estos tipos eran inteligentes, sabían dónde atacar y como. Jamás habíamos enfrentado algo así.

A Naomi se le estrujó el estómago. ¿Que clase de enemigos enfrentaban Levi y el Comandante?

-¿Saben algo de las Tropas de Reconocimiento que fueron enviadas? Lo último que oí fue lo que dijo el mensajero hoy…-

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- pregunto Lyndon.

Ella se acomodo, extrañada, cruzó las piernas con cuidado, como lo haría una señorita.

-Pues, dijo que los últimos reportes habían sido sobre Distrito Quinta.

Herger bufo, molesto y el joven soldado chasqueo la lengua, haciendo ese sonido que para la niña era tan familiar.

-Eso fue hace días, preciosa. Ten en cuenta que vivimos muy lejos de Shiganshina y que si recibimos hoy la noticia, el ataque fue hace días.

Naomi se mordió el labio. No había pensado en ello y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, si acostumbrada a la incertidumbre de la que fue presa esa misma mañana o sentirse aún más desesperada.

-El Comandante se encuentra en las inmediaciones de Rose, quizás cerca de Utopia. recibimos el mensaje hace algunas horas. Contamos con buenos hombres, mucho más rápidos que los mimados envueltos en seda que son los mensajeros reales. La noticia que trajo ese tipo, no nos sorprende en absoluto.

-¿Porque no dijeron eso cuando repartieron los folletos?- preguntó ella horrorizada.

-Porque al Rey no le agradamos- rezongo Herger buscando un trozo de pan con la mirada. Naomi logro ver el pedazo que Sean habia tirado, intacto, lo tomo con entre sus dedos y se lo ofreció al soldado. Él lo tomó sin decir nada.

-y ¿Porque no le agradamos?- preguntó ella nuevamente dejando la patata a un lado y sacudiendo las manos- Ustedes están tratando de que los titanes no le pateen el trasero si atraviezan Sina.

-Tienes que aprender muchas cosas sobre el Rey, niña. Y muchas cosas sobre estas mismas tropas- repuso Lyndon levantándose de su banco- un sobreviviente de Mitras aprende a no confiar ni en un rey ni en un Comandante. Solo en su propia fuerza y la de sus compañeros.

-El Comandante Smith es un buen hombre- bufó ella, molesta.

-Si, lo es. Un tipo loco como el demonio pero un buen líder. Pero ese no es motivo suficiente como para que sacrifique mi vida por él, pelee demasiado en las calles subterráneas para preservarla.

-Pues si no fuera por él, nos estamos pudriendo en la oscuridad. Creo que lo mínimo que le debemos es la vida-

Herger se levantó aun con el pan en la boca y comenzó a juntar los platos de la improvisada cena. Lyndon en cambio, rió divertido y revolvió los cabellos de Naomi.

-Y él lo sabe, preciosa. Por eso nos tiene aquí. Es un hombre astuto y con una mente retorcida. Pero en los tiempos que corren, nosotros no pudimos encontrar a mejor salvador.

Era evidente que esa noche no podría dormir.

Su cabeza era un caos de pensamientos, ideas y temores.

Si el Comandante estaba cerca de Utopía, quizás eso significa que se encontraba lejos del peligro. Pero si los titanes ya habían tomado el muro Maria, el riesgo era latente en todos lados.

Las palabras de Lyndon habían logrado tranquilizar un poco el terror inicial, dando como primera lección, nunca volver a confiar en los mensajeros reales. Y si bien la incertidumbre seguía acosando, podía pensar con mucha más claridad que horas atrás.

Aunque sabía que era tan impotente como ellos tres, sin poder hacer nada más que esperar el regreso de las tropas.

Tampoco le extrañaron sus palabras sobre Erwin. Naomi podría ser pequeña pero no era idiota.

Ella estaba allí por pedido de Levi, pero no dejaría que él cargará con la responsabilidad. El Comandante era su tutor y protector más no era su padre ni su familia. Ella era consciente de su independencia y aunque no supiera qué hacer con esa libertad, se asegurará de aprovecharla.

Si Erwin la veía útil, la usaría, porque de esa manera debía pensar si era un verdadero líder, porque así eran las cosas en el mundo de la guerra, en el mundo de los titanes.

Naomi estaba dispuesta a entregar su vida por una buena causa y esa causa era Levi, quien le había enseñado desde que era pequeña que no valía vivir si no tenia una razon para pelear. Ella, quien escapó de las garras de la muerte desde que tenía memoria, seguía viva y peleaba por la única persona que le dio sentido a su existencia, cuando ya se había resignado a seguir la fría y vasta soledad de la muerte que habían transitado sus padres.

Y en ese momento, su razón para pelear, estaba lejos de ella, luchando contra titanes, tratando de seguir vivo.

-Todo se remonta a eso al final- murmuró con la vista hacia el techo de su cuarto, donde las sombras danzaban a medida que lo hacia la llama de su vela- seguir vivo.

La gran pasión humana, más fuerte que el odio, el miedo, el placer o el hambre. No morir a toda costa, para sufrir la vida en todas sus formas.

Así era la lógica del hombre, seguir respirando, aunque el aire sea el mismo que lo ahoga.

* * *

 **2 semanas después. Distrito Karenese.**

-!Muevanse¡- grito Naomi con furia, golpeando a la gente que se amontonaba en la plaza principal-!Corranse de mi camino¡

Sus pies le dolían por el esfuerzo, había estado toda la mañana repartiendo los mensajes por los cuarteles. El corazón le latía desbocado y tuvo que cerrar con fuerza sus labios porque el miedo de que se le saliera por la boca se había vuelto instintivo.

-!Ven aquí maldita rata de alcantarilla¡- lo escucho gritar detrás de ella- voy a darte una golpiza que no olvidaras jamas.

La niña no pudo evitar sonreir al recordar lo que había pasado minutos atrás:

" _Naomi repartia el desayuno a los soldados esa mañana, se había levantado más temprano de lo usual ya que no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche así que al llegar, le habían ordenado que repartiera mientras el resto cocinaba._

 _Tanto Lyndon, como Herger y Sean estaban pulcramente vestidos. Al parecer, ese día les tocaba guardia en los interiores del cuartel general, donde se reunían los capitanes y soldados de alto rango._

 _Naomi les entregó el desayuno a Herger con una sonrisa y pasó al lado de Sean sin mediar palabra, entregando el plato que le faltaba a Lyndon. Estaba por retirarse cuando una mano fuerte y dura la tomó del brazo._

 _-Parece que te has olvidado de alguien, niña-gruñó Sean._

 _Lyndon sonrió sutilmente y la observó con diversión mientras se llevaba la cerveza a los labios. Como lo supuso, no intervendrá en nada._

 _-Oh, disculpe, señor- fingió apenada- le traere mas enseguida."_

Con pasos veloces, atravesó el umbral del cuartel general, corriendo tan rápido como le permitían las piernas, saltó la valla perimetral que divide el sector de servicio con el de las tropas y se dirigió hacia las oficinas principales.

-Esto vas a pagarlo muy caro, mocosa- aun se escuchaba tras ella.

" _Cuando Naomi volvió, lo hacia con una jarra llena de cerveza y un plato de estofado con pan recién horneado._

 _-Disculpe, señor- pidió ella amablemente- mis brazos son torpes y no pueden soportar más de dos platos._

 _Con una seña de su cabeza, casi imperceptible, les indico a Lyndon y a Herger que se distanciaran un poco. Esa clase de señales uno las aprende desde pequeño en Mitras, así que no le extrañó que los dos obedecieran con disimulo._

 _-La cerveza, tengo sed- bufó el hombre mientras tomaba el plato de las manos de Naomi._

 _Rápido como una saeta, toda la cerveza que llenaba la jarra se vació sobre la cabeza de Sean y el plato con la comida caliente se estrelló en la cara del soldado._

 _Tanto Lyndon como el resto de los soldados estallaron en carcajadas al verlo levantarse empapado y profiriendo maldiciones hacia un lugar que no podía ver. La cara se le había puesto roja como un tomate, y ella pudo jurar que estaba llorando de ira._

 _-!Rata de mierda, estás muerta¡-rugió._

 _Un brazo la atrajo hacia un cuerpo y cuando levanto la mirada, Lyndon sonreia picaramente._

 _-Corre a las oficinas, como un diablo ¿Escuchaste?_

 _Ella asintió antes de soltarse._

 _-Ahí tiene su cerveza, señor- exclamó antes de saltar la mesa y correr hacia la salida del salon_ "

Cuando llegó a las oficinas del primer piso, corrió hacia su habitación. Por mucho que quisiera asesinarla, no podía subir a las oficinas superiores sin un permiso, así que relajo el paso antes de darse cuenta de que el clima en los pasillos era realmente distinta de cuando las recorrió esta mañana.

Todo era un caos de soldados, sirvientes y oficiales. Quizás estaba relacionado con el tumulto que se había formado en la plaza que cruzo, la misma que se encontraba en el centro del cuartel, pero ella estaba tan concentrada en salvar su vida, que había ignorado toda esa gente.

Como siempre, se volvió invisible entre la gente, esquivando los posibles golpes que se dan cuando la gente está acelerada y furiosa. Quizás lo mejor sería refugiarse en su habitación hasta que Sean se cansara o tuviera que ir a limpiarse antes de trabajar y así ahorrar energías para esa noche, en la que tenía pensado fastidiarlo un poco más.

Decidiendose por esa opción, abrió la puerta de su habitación y se apoyó en ella con los ojos cerrados, tratando de calmar la ansiedad de sus piernas y relajar su respiración.

-¿Naomi?¿Dónde estabas?- escuchó de pronto.

Abrió los ojos, su corazón ya acelerado dio un vuelco infartante y cerró las manos en un puño en un esfuerzo por contener un grito. El azul de sus ojos se encontraron con otro azul, aun mas brillante, mas vivo.

Sus piernas fallaron y terminó cayendo en el piso, su cuerpo era presa del alivio y la desesperación, de la esperanza al miedo irracional.

Erwin Smith estaba en su habitación y la miraba asombrado.

* * *

¡Buenos días!

Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer siempre y por la buena onda.

Si desean ver un poco más de los personajes o del mundo que trato de hacer honor en mi mente, la cuenta de hitsuji_sama en Instagram está para eso. Publico dibujos míos o algunas ideas del fic, te espero allí.

Gracias por leer, que tengan bonita semana :).


	6. Capítulo 6

**845**

 **Distrito Karanese**

Lo había intentado, por los dioses del muro que lo había intentado. Pero la sensación de alivio que invadió su cuerpo al darse cuenta de que el Comandante _realmente_ estaba allí le hizo derramar lágrimas sin que tuviera tiempo para contenerlas y trato de ocultarlas agachando la cabeza.

Lo escuchó caminar hacia ella lentamente, con precaución, seguramente estaba consternado por esa reacción, lo más probable es que hubiera esperado que Naomi saltara de alegría por verlo allí y no eso. Si tan solo supiera que si estaba feliz, pero había estado tan asustada…

-Niña, te ves terrible ¿Que te sucedió?- pregunto con cierta preocupación en su voz.

-Gracias a los dioses- sollozo Naomi aferrándose al brazo de Erwin, en busca de un apoyo. Su corazón aún latía desbocado por la huida y por la emoción- Levi…¿Donde esta?

-Esta bien, pequeña. Él está a salvo y sin un rasguño. Es un tipo duro de matar, Naomi, pensé que lo sabias.

Ella asintió y derramó más lágrimas silenciosas mientras sentia la mano de Erwin acariciando suavemente su cabeza, tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Te hemos dado un susto de muerte ¿No es así?

Naomi volvió a asentir, tratando de recomponerse. Odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable, se suponia que debia ser mas fuerte, por eso trabajaba tan duro. Pero el consuelo de saber que ambos estaban bien le hacia temblar como una hoja y parecía que su corazón iba a salirse por su boca.

-Ya, ya. Tranquilízate- dijo Erwin con la voz más suavizada que podía- prometí que no volverías a estar sola.

-No- gimió ella.

Estaba harta de eso, harta de las promesas.

El cuerpo de Erwin se tensó y Naomi estaba segura de que la estaba observando con esos fríos ojos azules. De pronto sintió algo revolverse con furia dentro de ella y estaba segura de que no era la adrenalina de escapar de Sean o de ver al Comandante allí.

-No puede prometerme eso. No en un mundo como este- limpio sus lágrimas con la manga de su saco, decidida a no derramar una más mientras los brazos del hombre aun la sostenian- este mundo muerde, desgarra. Las guerras son eternas, los hombres a veces no vuelven cuando salen por las puertas de los hogares. ¿Piensa que no lo he visto? Su trabajo es pelear en este caos sin la seguridad de volver. No puede prometerme que no estaré sola, me lo han prometido años atrás y míreme, estoy atrapada en un lugar que no conozco..yo…-

Su valor para decir aquello desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que vino. No pudo detener las palabras que escaparon de su boca y se arrepintió en el mismo momento en que las dijo. Estaba demasiado acobardada para mirarlo a los ojos, el miedo de encontrar rechazo en ellos le hacia sentir una opresión en el pecho, donde antes había una fuerza que no conocia.

-Lo siento- musitó casi ineludiblemente- No fue mi intención hablar asi, señor.

-Lo se. No me molestó. Nada de lo que puedas decir podría molestarme, Naomi. Pero me gustaría que empezaras a mirarme a los ojos cuando me hables.

La mano de Erwin presionó con suavidad e insistencia la barbilla de la niña y ella no tuvo más remedio que obedecer.

Había olvidado lo que era estar atrapado en los ojos del Comandante, la intensidad, las sensaciones mezcladas de respeto y admiración cuando uno se encontraba con esas pupilas azules bajo esas cejas pobladas y rubias. Aunque había algo en ellos que era diferente a otras veces, mucho más suave, más paternal, más cansada.

-Vamos, damita- dijo Erwin con amabilidad, quitando con un dedo largo una lágrima fugaz de la mejilla de la niña- tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, deberías dejar que nos deleitamos con ellos.

Naomi se sorbió la nariz sonoramente y sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse cada vez más rojas a medida que se volvía más consciente del papelón que estaba creando frente nada más ni nada menos que el Comandante Erwin Smith.

-Yo...yo- musitó llevándose las manos a la cara en un intento de recobrar la compostura- lo siento, señor. No se que me sucedió.

Estaba avergonzada, mostrándose a sí misma como una niñita débil e indefensa frente al hombre a quien debía demostrarle que era fuerte, invencible ¿Que había sucedido con la Naomi sin miedo y ágil como una gata? La misma Naomi que minutos atrás había golpeado y llenado de estofado caliente a uno de los tipos más grandes y malhumorados de toda la guarnición Karanese.

-No tienes que disculparte. No has hecho nada malo.- le contestó Erwin.

La llevó hacia la cama donde la hizo sentarse mientras él optaba por sentarse en la silla de su escritorio frente a la ventana. Naomi no parecía querer iniciar una conversación, tenía su mirada fija en él, como si esperara que le contara algo.

-Naomi, yo le prometí a tu amigo que haría todo lo que pudiera por mantenerte a salvo de todo. No debes dudar de mis intenciones, pequeña. Quizás no lo parezca, pero soy bueno en lo que hago, al menos, eso quiero creer.

-Esta bien- la voz de la niña era mucho mas tranquila aunque aun se sentia congestionada por el llanto- deberia saberlo a estas alturas. Conozco a mucha gente aquí, señor y los veo partir a más allá de los muros y algunos nunca vuelven. Las probabilidades de fallar siempre están, no importa que tan buenos sean en el trabajo.

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación, solo interrumpida por el tumulto que se oía detrás de la puerta del cuarto de la niña. Algo en el semblante del hombre había cambiado porque la chispa en sus ojos se había perdido.

-Su trabajo debe ser difícil- dijo ella.

Erwin suspiro y entrelazo sus dedos sobre su regazo.

-Si, lo es. Soy Comandante hace poco, pero siempre tuve presente los sacrificios. Llevarlos a cabo son otra cosa.

-Solo somos carne, señor. El propósito es lo que nos da valor, el propósito para vivir.

El Comandante la observó frunciendo el ceño.

-Esas son palabras muy duras para una niña de tu edad, Naomi.

Ella se encogió de hombros, no le estaba gustando mucho el giro que estaba tomando esa conversación, se suponía que sería una bienvenida calurosa, pero estaba siendo desastrosamente ridícula con él. Le molestaba ser así, volverse débil y egoísta.

-Lamento todo este papelón, señor. De verdad estoy muy feliz de que este de vuelta, se lo estaba echando de menos en los cuarteles.

Los ojos de Erwin se mostraron un poco más alegres al oír aquello y sus prominentes cejas se elevaron levemente sobre sus ojos.

-¿Ah sí?

-Si, estaban empezando a inquietarse al ver que no regresaba. Vi mucha gente animada en la plaza, no pensé que sería por su regreso.

-No deberían inquietarse, si las cosas fueran mal, lo sabrían.

-Entiendo.

De nuevo ese silencio incomodo que Naomi no sabía como quitar del ambiente. Erwin parecía estar bastante entretenido observándola a ella y la niña se preguntó por segunda vez en minutos la razón por la cual el Comandante estaba allí, no era para observarla, de eso estaba segura.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Erwin levantándose de la silla, su imponente altura parecía llenar el cuarto- ¿no vas a preguntarme cuál es la razón por la que estaba esperándote en tu cuarto?

Naomi no supo qué pensar ante esas palabras, era el Comandante ¿no? se suponía que tenía el derecho de entrar a las habitaciones que quisiera y con más razón si la habitación pertenecía a su pupila.

Los motivos, bueno, los motivos eran otra cosa. La niña estuvo tentada de preguntarle si podía ser algo relacionado con Levi, pero la descartó. No veía a ese hombre como alguien que estuviera acostumbrado a enviar mensajes de otras personas, ella no era la excepción. Otra opción podría ser que quisiera algo de ella, pero pensar eso la desconcertó aún más, no tenía nada para ofrecerle a ese hombre.

La risa suave de Erwin la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Piensas demasiado las cosas, Naomi.

-Lo siento. Es que no sabría cual es la razón por la cual usted está aquí, señor.

-La razón es para darte una invitación. Me gustaría que cenaras conmigo esta noche.

Oh bueno, eso no se lo esperaba.

El hombre volvió a reír ante la expresión de asombro de la niña. Algo en él se veía de otra manera, su semblante era más relajado y su mirada ya no era tan fría.

-¿A cenar, señor?-preguntó Naomi.

-En efecto, a cenar. He sido un terrible tutor, pequeña. No te he estado dedicando el tiempo suficiente para conocerte. Tienes que entender que es algo nuevo para mi, nunca tuve una pupila y la verdad es que no se muy bien qué es lo que debo hacer. Pienso que una cena podría ayudarme con eso.

-Pero señor, no es necesario- exclamó ella dando un salto de su cama y observándolo con sus preciosos ojos azules, abiertos como platos- usted mismo me dijo que no disponía de mucho tiempo para pasar conmigo y lo entiendo. No me gustaría que estuviera descuidando sus tareas por…-

-Ya, tranquila, damita. No es ningún sacrificio para mí cenar contigo. Además, en algún momento un hombre debe comer ¿verdad? no estarás interrumpiendo nada.

Naomi no podía ocultar el hecho de que le alegraba la invitación, sería una oportunidad de mostrarle al Comandante que se estaba volviendo fuerte y que obedecía cada palabra. Lo había extrañado a pesar de no conocerlo lo suficiente.

Pero había un problema.

-Señor, yo...yo no tengo idea de qué hacer en una cena-dijo ella ruborizándose furiosamente- no se que se supone que debe hacer una niña.

El hombre se arrodilló para estar a la altura de su mirada, lo cual ella agradeció en silencio, le estaba empezando a doler el cuello en su afán de observarlo desde arriba. Le dedicó una sonrisa cálida a la vez que le tomaba una mano entre las suyas.

-Lo se, no te preocupes por eso. Estás en un mundo distinto ahora y tienes que aprender algunas cosas. Toma esta cena como una primera clase de parte de tu tutor ¿si?

Naomi se sintió contagiada por la sonrisa del Comandante, era increíble como con solo una mirada podía transmitir tantas sensaciones nuevas para ella.

Asintió ligeramente y Erwin dió una palmada afectuosa en la mano pequeña entre las suyas.

-Muy bien, damita.

* * *

-Ya era hora de que llegaran. Se estaban tardando demasiado- dijo Lyndon antes de llevarse una uva a los labios.

-Bueno, tampoco fue una expedición normal. Habían atacado el muro María, quien sabe la clase de cosas que tuvieron que enfrentar allí.- replicó Naomi.

-Ninguna expedición es normal, cabeza hueca.- esta vez, la voz provenía del hombre acostado en la sombra de una columna, sus brazos cubriendo su rostro.

-Saben bien lo que quiero decir- se defendió la niña a medida que daba un pequeño salto y se sentaba al lado del hombre acostado sobre la pared baja que cercaba una fuente pequeña- al menos sabemos que la gran mayoria esta bien.

-Si, eso no puedo negarlo, linda. Desde que Smith es Comandante de estas Tropas, más de los nuestros pueden volver a casa.

-Te dije que era bueno- susurró ella imitando al pelilargo y comiendo una uva.

Lyndon sonrió ampliamente cuando la escuchó decir eso.

-Ya, señorita lista. Alcánzame unas moras ¿Quieres?

-Si te comes todo, después me retarán a mi- resopló Naomi lanzándole algunas.

-Vamos, solo son unas moras. Además, no pueden retar a la niña mimada del Comandante- añadió el hombre guiñandole un ojo.

-Yo no tengo privilegios, soy una persona más aquí. Así que cierra esa bocota.

-Alguien no se levantó de buen humor esta mañana.

-Pues lástima, yo tampoco me levanté con ganas de escuchar las quejas de una niña- dijo Herger sin inmutarse.

-Que pena oirlo, justo había traído los damascos que te gustan.

Ya se estaba acercando el mediodía. Los puestos cercanos a las guarniciones ya estaban vendiendo sus mercaderías a mitad del precio, buscando una manera de deshacerse de la carne y la fruta que se echaba a perder por el intenso calor y la luz del sol constante. Ese era el horario en el que enviaban a Naomi a comprar los víveres para la comida de los cadetes, haciendo uso de sus habilidades para moverse con rapidez entre la gente. En su canasto de mimbre llevaba las frutas y la carne que iban a usarse en la cena de esa noche, pero en el camino se había encontrado con Lyndon y Herger, que habían salido de su turno en las guardias de las oficinas superiores y aprovechaban sus horas libres en la frescura que podían ofrecer las galerías de la guarnición.

Últimamente, Naomi pasaba mucho tiempo con aquellos dos soldados y fue desde el momento en que Lyndon la había incluido en la mesa hace unas semanas. Podría decirse que eran el único escape de la rutina y el encierro que ella tenía y disfrutaba de su compañía, incluso la de Herger, que no era muy hablador y prefería mantenerse al margen de las conversaciones y que con el paso de los días, Naomi notaba como él dejaba que se acercara. Le gustaba pensar que quizás también era una buena compañía para ellos, casi siempre solía verlos solos y en silencio cuando ella no podía acercarse, ni siquiera solían hablar demasiado con Sean pero no le extrañó en lo más mínimo. Ese tipo era un idiota.

-Ya, en serio ¿Que es lo que te pasa? Esta mañana estabas de buen humor, el suficiente para hacer encabronar a Sean ¿A qué viene todo eso?

Naomi permaneció en silencio mientras buscaba unos damascos en su canasta.

-El Comandante me invitó a cenar. No tengo idea de que hacer ahí.

-Pues comer, supongo. Es sólo una cena, niña.

-Si, lo se.

Ella le dió un golpe a Herger en el brazo y este lo quitó de su rostro para verla, la mano de la niña le ofrecía jugosos damascos amarillos así que se sentó perezosamente para tomarlos sin decir una palabra y comenzar a comer.

-Hay algo más que te preocupa ¿verdad?- preguntó Lyndon, cansado de estar parado e imitando a su amigo, sentándose frente a la niña.

Naomi se mordió el labio inferior, no muy segura de que era lo que le causaba esa sensación dentro de ella. Se llevó un damasco a la boca, buscando una excusa para no hablar aún.

No sabría decir muy bien qué era lo que la inquietaba de toda esa situación, se suponía que debía estar contenta por la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con su tutor. No, no era eso lo que le preocupaba.

-No lo se- decidió responder luego de unos minutos- quizás sólo se siente extraño. Estoy ligada a un hombre con el que apenas he hablado y me ha dicho que no disponía de mucho tiempo para mi, y ahora ese mismo hombre aparece luego de semanas de no saber nada sobre él y me dice que quiere cenar conmigo porque quiere conocerme mejor. Es...extraño.

Lyndon asintió levemente antes de bajar la cabeza y jugar con la hierba bajo él, sosteniéndola entre sus largos dedos, herger escupió el carozo del damasco antes de hablar.

-Entonces piensas que quiere algo de ti ¿verdad?.

Ella se encogió de hombros, no estaba muy segura de lo que Erwin podría querer de una niña. Podría estar buscando información sobre Levi o sus intenciones eran sinceras y de verdad quería pasar más tiempo con su pupila.

-No tengo nada que ofrecerle- dijo.

-Nada que tu sepas- intervino Lyndon- conozco un poco a ese tipo, Naomi. Es capaz de ver cosas que ningún otro ve. Si vas a preguntarte el porqué de su repentino interés en ti, empieza por preguntarte por qué aceptó ser tu tutor en primer lugar.

-Fue algo que le prometió a Levi- inquirió la niña con el ceño fruncido.

El de pelo negro sonrió antes de volver a acostarse al lado de ella, Lyndon en cambio, la observaba seriamente. La brisa tibia del verano hacía bailar sus mechones castaños sobre ese rostro atractivo.

-Preciosa, hay cosas que debes entender si vas a enfrentarte a este mundo por tus propios medios, puede que esto no sea Mitras, pero tampoco la gente es tan diferente aquí.

-Eso ya lo sé- exclamó Naomi.

-Lo sabes pero no lo implementas, niña. Tienes que aprender a usar esa cabecita- se llevó dos dedos a su sien y se golpeó suavemente.

La niña dejó su canasto a un lado mientras le tiraba más moras al castaño. No le gustaba la manera en la que Lyndon hablaba del Comandante, le hacía pensar que todo lo que hacía era para conseguir algo de los demás y si eso estaba bien o mal para un tipo con su trabajo, no podía asegurarlo.

Si lo pensaba de la manera en la que Lyndon lo planteaba, el hecho de que ella estuviera al cuidado de Erwin, era para asegurarse de que Levi jamás se iría y tendría un soldado valioso en las tropas.

-Hay veces en las que debes dejar de especular tanto-siguió Lyndon al darse cuenta de la expresión de Naomi- si tanto te preocupa lo que el Comandante busca de tí, tienes que ir y averiguarlo. Mira, no conozco al tipo lo suficiente y sinceramente tampoco me interesa, pero si me lo preguntas, aprendí que él tiene ideas retorcidas e inescrupulosas, aunque siempre le salen jodidamente bien y es muy bueno en lo que hace.

-¿Así que pretendes que vaya y le pregunte que es lo que está planeando hacer conmigo y con Levi y esperar que su respuesta sea sincera?

Unos dedos fríos y largos vinieron en un momento en el que ella observaba a Lyndon y le golpearon la sien a la niña, cuando miró sobresaltada hacia Herger, se encontraba observándola de reojo y con su brazo extendido hacia ella.

-Lo que queremos es que comiences a pensar, cabeza hueca. Y estoy seguro de que eso es lo que el Comandante quiere que hagas también.

-En serio, ustedes dos son una gran ayuda ¿lo sabían?-contestó Naomi con irritación.

Lyndon rió ante el comentario mientras se sacudía el polvo de las manos.

-Ya, deja de preocuparte, niña ¿Que es lo peor que podría pasarte? Es sólo una cena, deberías estar contenta por poder pasar tiempo con él. Puede que sus intenciones verdaderamente sean las de estar contigo para conocerte.

-¡Acabas de meterme la idea en la cabeza de que quiere algo de mi y ahora me dices eso!- exclamó Naomi, enojada y levantándose de un salto. Tomó su canasto con decisión, dispuesta a alejarse de ellos- si en verdad tengo que pensar como ustedes quieren, entonces no les importará que también pueda usar eso para sacar lo que quiero del Comandante.

Con pasos enérgicos y cortos, la niña se fue del refugio entre las sombras que los tres compartían, sus largos cabellos castaños ondeando tras ella en gráciles movimientos y su vestido enganchandose en los talones. Lyndon la observó desaparecer entre la multitud de la calle principal camino a las guarniciones de las Tropas aunque en verdad no estaba mirando, sus pensamientos se quedaron estancados en las últimas palabras que Naomi les había gritado.

No hace mucho tiempo que la conocían, pero ella ya les había expresado sus deseos de reencontrarse con el hombre que la había salvado de la muerte en la ciudad subterránea y eso sólo podía significar que estaba planeando entrar a las Tropas de Exploración. No solía preocuparse por esas cosas, al menos no hasta que Naomi se lo contó, y fue entonces que comenzó a inquietarse por ella.

Esperaba que el Comandante no estuviera tan jodidamente loco como para permitir que Naomi entrara a las Tropas, más aún teniendo en cuenta de todo lo que había hecho su amigo para que estuviera a salvo. Pero se lo había dicho a la niña, no lo conocía en lo absoluto, así que la incertidumbre estaría presente.

-¿Sabes? Si el Comandante ve a la niña útil para pelear, es probable que la deje entrar a las Tropas- se atrevió a confesarle a Herger, quien aún permanecía acostado.

Hubo un minuto de silencio antes de que su amigo hablara con voz somnolienta:

-Ella lo sabe, sólo que aún no ha encontrado las herramientas para probárselo.

-Espero que no las encuentre, no me gustaría tener que cargar con su cuerpo al volver.

-Eso lo dudo, acabamos de darle una.

Lyndon sonrió derrotado a la silueta de Herger antes de observar nuevamente al gentío de la calle principal.

-No va a sobrevivir a esa vida.

-Yo creo que lo hará. Tiene la fortaleza para soportar el dolor, tu mismo viste como llegó aquí. Tiene una ventaja que muy pocos soldados tienen y esa es que conoce lo que es vivir con miedo.

-Para tratarse de ti, te pones muy hablador cuando se trata de ella- bromeó el castaño mientras se paraba con gesto cansino- vamos, quiero ver que tan cabreado se ha puesto Sean.

Su amigo se levantó de mala gana y dando un largo bostezo antes de seguir a Lyndon hacía las barracas para cambiarse. Era probable que la niña no quisiera hablarles por algunos días y eso estaba bien, era orgullosa y de carácter volátil, volvía un huracán las horas que pasaba con ellos y les gustaba sentir que algo cambiaba en sus vidas llenas de incertidumbre del mañana.

* * *

Naomi entró a su cuarto hecha una furia, luego de que la cocinera la reprendiera por la falta de frutas en el canasto de víveres. Era una mujer desconfiada y de carácter difícil, lo que volvía mucho más irritable su trabajo en las cocinas.

Cerró la puerta con fuerza y habría estado dispuesta a abalanzarse sobre su cama para descargar sus lágrimas de impotencia en soledad si no hubiera visto lo que reposaba sobre su acolchado.

Tuvo que pestañear varias veces para darse cuenta de que lo que veía era un vestido, pero mientras más lo observaba, menos se lo creía. Caminó lentamente hacia él y tomó la prenda con dedos temblorosos.

Era nuevo, de eso no cabía duda alguna, de un bonito color hueso y de bordados en toda la falda, delicado y suave entre sus dedos, bajó la mirada para apreciar el encaje del final de la prenda y se encontró con unos pequeños zapatos de cuero lustrado y un blanco impecable.

-Que me lleve un demonio…-susurró Naomi contemplando todo el conjunto que seguramente el Comandante le había enviado.

Dejó el vestido en la cama con delicadeza, como si temiera romperlo incluso antes de ponérselo y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio en la que esa misma mañana el hombre se había sentado.

Un día extraño, vaya que lo era, y ni siquiera estaba cerca de terminarse. Suspiró con frustración mientras elevaba sus rodillas y refugiaba su rostro entre ellas y sus brazos.

Erwin le decía que quería pasar más tiempo con ella, Lyndon, que la estaba usando para sus propios fines. Ella sólo quería ver a Levi, sólo quería que estuviera junto a ella, como se lo había prometido.

¿Pero, dónde estaba él? ¿Donde estaban Farlan e Isabel?

-Ya basta- se dijo a sí misma mientras se enderezaba en su silla y buscaba su capa oculta entre las ropas de su armario- si quiero saber las respuestas, tengo que buscarlas.

Estaba sintiendo esa presión en su pecho otra vez, cada vez que pensaba en Levi lo ocurría lo mismo. Lamentarse por su suerte no le ayudaría en nada, la hacía ignorar todas las oportunidades que tenía frente a ella y que en Mitras jamás se le presentaron.

Y esa noche, tendría la chance de saber cuál sería su papel en toda esa historia, el motivo por el cual Erwin Smith decidió tenerla bajo sus alas de la libertad.

* * *

Hola! Nuevo cap de este fic que tanto me gusta.

¿Les está gustando hasta ahora? ¿De que manera enfrentará Naomi a su tutor?

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y por estar presentes, de verdad, llenan mi corazón de alegría.

Muchas gracias por el comentario ;) espero poder cumplir tus expectativas :3

Esperemos que Naomi descubra pronto, como Herger y Lyndon le indicaron, el poder que ella misma posee y que Erwin vió desde el comienzo.

Instagram: hitsuji_sama para dibujos relacionados con este fic y el de otros.

Hasta Luego!


	7. Capitulo 7

Cuando se acercó la hora estipulada para la cena, los nervios de Naomi parecieron incrementarse rápidamente.

Ansiaba tener tiempo a solas con él, quería preguntarle tantas cosas que las palabras se le agolpaban en su mente y no la dejaban concentrarse en las tareas de la cocina. Más de una vez estuvo a punto de tirar los platos con comida que debía servir y derramar la bebida de los rebosantes vasos. Para su alivio, Sean no había aparecido en toda la cena, así como tampoco Lyndon y Herger. Hubiera sido peor con ellos molestando todo el tiempo, y ella no tenía paciencia para eso.

Apenas había terminado su horario de trabajo se las arregló para escabullirse de la cocina antes de que la obligaran a lavar los platos. La encargada de la cocina se le hubiera reído en la cara si le decía que tenía una cena programada con nada más y nada menos que el Comandante de las Tropas de Reconocimiento.

Sólo cuando comenzó a ponerse el vestido que le habían regalado, comenzó a pensar que quizás todo eso fuese una mala idea. Se sentía raro, muy raro usar algo así.

No era que no estuviera acostumbrada, pero le resultaba extraño tanto lujo. El vestido susurraba con cada movimiento que hacía, tan largo que casi rozaba los zapatos de charol blanco que usaba. La mesera la había ayudado a peinar y arreglar sus cabellos y hacerla parecer un poco más a una niña de buena cuna, adecuada a ese vestido.

Eso casi la hizo reír. Ella era una rata de alcantarilla, vestida con las ropas de una niña noble.

Pero frente a las puertas de la habitación del Comandante, su mente se enfocó en creer que era lo que aparentaba.

Escuchó como la soldado que hacía guardia en la puerta, se aclaraba la garganta antes de hablar:

-La Srta Frost está aquí, Comandante.

-Hazla pasar, cadete. Gracias- la voz de Erwin sonaba cansada y levemente ronca.

Naomi caminó hacia el centro del despacho, el vestido susurrando tras ella mientras se movía.

El hombre se veía cansado, con una arruga marcada en su frente y haciéndole arquear las cejas pobladas a medida que se enfrascaba en la lectura que tenía en su mano. Y por algún motivo que ella no entendía, las luces de las velas lo volvían mucho más sombrío ante sus ojos.

-Estaré contigo enseguida, Naomi- dijo Erwin mientras seguía leyendo- debo terminar de leer esto. Puedes sentarte a la mesa si deseas.

La niña observó la mesa de la que el hombre hablaba, unas velas iluminaban los platos y cubiertos dispuestos pulcramente sobre un mantel bordado.

Algo le dijo que no era correcto sentarse, algo le decía que debía esperar a su tutor. Así que se quedó donde estaba y entrelazó las manos sobre su falda, donde la tela suave le acariciaba la piel.

-Esperaré- dijo.

Erwin la observó fugazmente antes de volver a la lectura.

Naomi trató de no dejarse llevar por la sensación de vértigo que sentía en su estómago y buscó distraerse con lo que hubiera en la habitación para no temblar como una hoja frente al Comandante.

La mesa de la que Erwin hablaba esperaba por ellos no había estado allí en sus visitas previas así que ella no pudo pensar en otra cosa de que había sido puesta allí por esa ocasión. O quizás se debiera a que solía trabajar hasta tarde y cenaba allí para no perder tiempo. Examinó la posibilidad de usar el trabajo de las Tropas como tema de conversación pero la descartó de inmediato. No consideraba oportuno hablar de ello, no cuando se lo veía tan ocupado. Probablemente hablar de más trabajo sólo haría la situación más incómoda.

El Comandante soltó los papeles sobre la mesa dando un suspiro cansino antes de levantarse pesadamente de su silla y refregarse los ojos. El corazón de Naomi comenzó a latir desbocado pero se obligó a permanecer tranquila o al menos, aparentarlo. Cuando el hombre se acercó a ella lo hizo con una sonrisa.

-Naomi, acércate más, por favor. No puedo verte bien- pidió.

La niña dió unos pasos hacia él, quien se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

-Date la vuelta, por favor.

Naomi obedeció y dió pasos cortos para dar una vuelta completa y así mostrar como la seda de su vestido bailaba al compás de sus movimientos. Las incrustaciones en el bordado emitieron parpadeos ante la luz de las velas.

Luego de mostrar su vestido, Naomi se volvió para mirarlo. Erwin se llevó ambas manos a su cintura y sonrió satisfecho.

-Te ves preciosa, Naomi. Como una damita.

La niña recordó que Lyndon le había dicho lo mismo la noche en la que habló con él por primera vez y por un momento pensó en contestarle de la misma manera pero de inmediato supo que no sería lo adecuado. Ese hombre no era un soldado más de las tropas y eso evidenciaba que esperaba recibir un trato justo para alguien de su rango.

Inclinó la cabeza.

-Agradezco su generosidad, señor.

-¿Te gusta el vestido?

Naomi asintió a la vez que se acercaba al hombre para que pudiera verla mejor.

-¿Te gustaría tener más de estos?

-Los que usted considere suficientes, señor.

Erwin sonrió ante la respuesta.

-Vamos a la mesa- dijo él, apoyando una mano en la espalda de la niña y guiándola hacia la silla.

Erwin esperó a que ella se sentara antes de acercarla a la mesa y luego fue a sentarse a su lugar. Naomi lo observó con interés, pero sin decir una palabra, aprendiendo como debían comportarse las personas amables en una cena como esa.

-La comida ya está servida, como puedes ver, así que puedes comenzar a comer, Naomi.

La niña asintió mientras tomaba los cubiertos de plata que descansaban sobre una servilleta de tela. No tenía mucha idea de cual era la manera correcta de proceder, la mayoría del tiempo sólo le bastaba con un cuchillo y sus manos para alimentarse pero quiso dar su mejor esfuerzo para complacer al Comandante. Vió que Erwin tomaba la servilleta y la colocaba con soltura sobre su regazo, Naomi se apresuró a dejar los cubiertos sobre el plato y hacer lo mismo.

Cortó un trozo de carne de pavo asada con miel y especias, podía notarlo por el aroma que emanaba. Se llevó la comida a la boca tratando de ignorar la mirada intensa de Smith hacia ella.

La carne estaba tibia en su paladar pero eso no quitó el sabor delicioso que explotó en su boca. Cerró los ojos de manera inconsciente, tratando de recordar cuando había sido la última vez que probó algo tan bueno. Escuchó la risita de Erwin vagamente y eso le hizo pensar que debía estar armando un buen espectáculo frente a él sólo por comer un trozo de carne. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y se puso derecha sobre su asiento, los ojos de Erwin brillaron entre las luces de las velas sobre la mesa.

-No es como las comidas del cuartel ¿Verdad?- preguntó.

Naomi sonrió mientras cortaba otro pedazo.

-Es mucho mejor que cualquier otra cosa que haya probado- respondió ella- en Mitras no había muchas maneras de conseguir especias, apenas alcanzaba para la sal.

-Puedes comer todo lo que quieras, el médico dijo que tenías que alimentarte bien si lo que quieres es crecer fuerte.

Hubo un momento de silencio después, mientras ambos comían, que Naomi no podía catalogar como incómoda a pesar de que temía una situación así. Pensó que quizás, si las cenas como esas eran frecuentes, encontrarían la manera de que fuera más conversacional. Pero la verdad era que, ninguno de los dos se conocían y las chances de que eso cambiara en una única cena eran pocas. Naomi tenía mucho pasado oscuro que no quería revelar y Smith muchas vivencias dolorosas que no deseaba compartir con una niña de doce años.

Pero no era incómodo, eso era un alivio. Sólo comían, disfrutaban del silencio y de las presencias.

-¿Qué has aprendido de interesante?- preguntó Smith de pronto.

Naomi jugó un poco con la carne cortada de su plato antes de pincharlo. Jamás se cansaría del olor increíble que despedía.

-Aprendí a no confiar en los mensajeros reales- contestó, recibiendo una risa suave como respuesta- aprendí que los titanes ahora pueden derrumbar muros como si fueran barro y aniquilan personas con la misma facilidad.

Erwin dejó la copa con gesto serio, se pasó la servilleta que llevaba en su regazo por los labios antes de hablar:

-¿Te dan miedo los titanes?

-Viví toda mi vida en un pozo, los únicos muros que conocía eran los que tenía sobre mi cabeza. La gente normal era algo extraña para mi, los titanes prácticamente un mito.

-Entonces nunca has visto uno.

Naomi lo miró.

-He visto hombres comportarse como animales en Mitras ¿Qué tan peores pueden ser los titanes?

El Comandante se mantuvo callado unos minutos y ella no podía dilucidar absolutamente nada de lo que reflejaban sus ojos.

\- A veces realmente me deja estupefacto la manera en la que te expresas, Naomi.

Ella agachó la cabeza.

-Lamento incomodarlo, señor.

-Me malinterpretas. No es algo de lo que tengas que disculparte. Sería tonto de mi parte ignorar el hecho de que Mitras es un lugar peligroso y devastador para las personas. No es una realidad con la que esté demasiado familiarizado y es por eso que aún me sorprende el hecho de que hayas sido capaz de salir de allí con vida.

-Fue todo gracias a Levi y usted- respondió Naomi- es por eso que les debo mucho.

-No necesitas pagar por tu vida- dijo Smith llevándose la copa a los labios- no con los tiempos que corren.

-Pues entonces me aseguraré de que lo que haga en un futuro haya valido el esfuerzo.

Había ido hasta allí para mostrarle al Comandante sus intenciones, lo haría hasta el día en que no pudiera vivir más. Aprendería a ser como él aunque eso le llevara años y les demostraría que ella era capaz de vivir la vida que tanto Levi como Smith vivían más allá de esos muros.

El hombre la observó a los ojos a medida que bebía con lentitud, Naomi sabía que había entendido y eso le hacía arremolinarse miles de sensaciones en su vientre; miedo, euforia, emoción. No había sermones, no había negativas, sólo silencio.

Era la mejor aceptación que podía tener.

Luego de un momento, Erwin suspiró y dejó su copa en la mesa.

-Voy a enviarte a una escuela, Naomi. Pasar mucho tiempo aquí no es recomendable. Prefiero que estés en un lugar donde puedas aprovechar tu tiempo libre para estudiar y capacitarte. Como mi pupila, es mi deber que seas una mujer inteligente y activa.

-Lo entiendo, señor.

Él frunció el ceño.

-Pensé que encontraría un poco de resistencia de tu parte, pequeña.

-¿Por Qué habría de hacerlo? No tengo a nadie aquí. Cumplir sus expectativas es mi manera de agradecer todo lo que Levi y usted hacen por mi.

El Comandante sonrió con satisfacción.

-Me alegra escuchar que estés dispuesta a hacer lo mejor para tí. Entonces está decidido, en una semana partiremos a Trost, donde debo atender asuntos de la nueva expedición. Te enviaré a la escuela allí y dedicarás tu tiempo a los estudios y disciplinas. Quiero ver tus avances cada mes y estoy seguro de que no serán insatisfactorios.

-No lo serán, señor- se apresuró a decir ella. Trost era muy lejos, muy cercano al mayor movimiento de las grandes ciudades, sus chances de verlo eran mayores allí- le prometo que seré la mejor.

El Comandante no hizo más que mirarla antes de asentir, el brillo de sus ojos aún más notable.

Lo único que recordaba de su vida antes de que conocer a Levi, era a sus padres sonriéndole desde la mesa de su pequeña habitación en Mitras.

Pero cuando cerraba sus ojos en las noches, oculta entre las sábanas de su cama y protegida por la luz de las velas, no lograba recordar con precisión sus rostros ni sus voces.

Eran un caos borroso, aquellos lugares donde tendrían que estar los ojos, las facciones o sus cabellos. Si se ponía a pensarlo seriamente, sus padres eran una mancha borrosa en un paisaje estático y de dudosa procedencia.

Si lo pensaba con seriedad, a veces descubrìa que no recordaba nada en lo absoluto.

Pero sí recordaba la calidez, el susurro de su madre cantando una canción de cuna o cómo la barba crecida de su padre le pinchaba cuando él repartía besos juguetones en sus mejillas. Recordaba, aunque no podía asegurarlo con certeza, el amor que ellos tenían por ella. Era como una sensación marcada en la piel y que a menudo la acompañaba en sueños.

A pesar del dolor que la marcó, Naomi sabía que había sido una niña afortunada; sus padres se habían ido de manera espontánea y ella no estaba segura del cómo, pero sí recordaba cómo Levi le había tomado la mano esa noche de frío invierno y no volvió a soltarla jamás; incluso ahora, lejos por muros y amenazas, ella sabía que Levi pensaba en ambos.

Se preguntó si Farlan e Isabel también se habían ido con él y si era así, tendría oportunidad de verlos de nuevo algún día.

La niña, agotada por un día largo y aún emocionada por los sucesos de la cena con el Comandante, volvió a acomodarse en su cama con frustración al no poder conciliar el sueño aún. Con su mirada en el techo, pensó que su cabeza era un caos de pensamientos que le costaba mucho ordenar o acallar. De lo único que estaba segura era de que se aseguraría de que su estadía en Trost valiera la pena de alguna u otra manera.


	8. Capítulo 8

_**Distrito Trost**_

El caos que se vivía en el distrito Karanese no era en lo absoluto comparable con el que había en Trost.

Había gente en todas direcciones; en las esquinas, en los puestos, durmiendo en la calle e incluso se agolpaban en las entradas de las casas como insectos en un hormiguero. Era impresionante que pudiesen caber tantas personas en un lugar como ese.

Naomi observaba todo desde el otro lado de la puerta del carruaje en el que iba, la boca abierta por el asombro y sus ojos posándose en todo lo que podía notar. La ciudad vibraba en cada rincón como si fuese una bestia colosal, tanta inmensidad brillando a la luz del sol y tantas personas respirando al mismo tiempo.

Erwin, su compañero de viaje, la observaba desde el asiento opuesto con un libro abierto en sus manos y una postura cómoda contra el terciopelo del carruaje. Sonrió al verla, tan deslumbrada por una ciudad; una que a menudo lo volvía loco con el ajetreo durante las semanas que se pasaba allí.

Había dudado en llevarla, la idea de que el caos asustara a Naomi había sido el principal motivo. Desde la invasión al muro María, la cantidad de pobladores en Trost se había incrementado enormemente y la escasez de alimento no hacía más que empeorar las cosas. En Karenese correría la misma suerte eventualmente; había demasiadas bocas y poca comida.

En Trost, Erwin podía hacer su trabajo y al mismo tiempo asegurarse de que Naomi estaría segura, lejos de los disturbios y los conflictos.

Pero al parecer, Naomi estaba lejos de sentir miedo por lo que veía en las calles a medida que avanzaban a paso lento por la carretera, a poco menos de dos kilómetros para llegar a destino. Tenía ambas manos pegadas al vidrio y se la veía tan emocionada que él no pudo evitar sonreír ante su sorpresa.

Para ser una niña que volvió del mismísimo infierno y sobrevivió, había recuperado su salud de manera asombrosa; ese día llevaba un vestido nuevo de seda azul que destacaba el mismo color de sus ojos y el café de sus pequeñas pecas. Erwin había insistido en comprarle más de uno para sus días en el internado junto con calzado y abrigo nuevo. Le costaba verla así y no pensarla como una niña noble.

Desde su conversación con Levi y todos los detalles de cómo dió con ella en Mitras el asunto no dejaba de darle vueltas en su cabeza. Las piezas coincidían, las pocas que tenían; el paso de la niña al internado terminaría de confirmar sus sospechas.

No todos los niños de Mitras sabían leer y escribir como ella lo hacía, no todos sabían el valor de un libro ni la importancia que un poco de tela importada puede tener en el mundo en que vivían. Naomi no parecía ser consciente de esas cosas tampoco, obedeciendo cada orden que él diera sin rechistar y tomando la oportunidad de una buena educación como otra herramienta para su futuro.

Sus ojos quedaron fijos en las rodillas de la pequeña, el vestido que llevaba se había levantado en su prisa por acercarse a la ventana y observar a las personas, dejando al descubierto la piel pálida de sus piernas.

Estaban terribles, llenas de raspones y moretones; algunos casi tan grandes como su mano en lugares cerca de los tobillos. Naomi estaba llena de golpes y eran recientes, esas marcas propias de alguien que se la pasa arrastrándose en superficies duras y filosas.

Marcas que confirmaban sus sospechas.

Naomi se dió la vuelta para observar a su tutor y notó la mirada; él ni siquiera trató de fingir otra cosa y sólo se limitó a mirarla en silencio.

La niña volvió a su asiento dando un brinco y cubriendo sus piernas con la tela del vestido.

-¿Estamos muy lejos, señor?- preguntó ella entonces.

Erwin pensó un momento en pedirle explicaciones pero lo descartó. Él sabía muy bien como se había conseguido esas marcas, no era sordo a los rumores de un ladrón asolando las calles de Karanese que se dedicaba a robar tonterías o molestar a las personas. Naomi se había ganado un par de enemigos en el distrito así como también amigos.

-No mucho. Avanzaríamos más rápido si no fuese por la cantidad de personas que hay en las calles el día de hoy.

-¿Es así todos los días?

-No tanto; tenemos refugiados del muro María aquí.

Refugiados de los que no quería hablar pero tenía que hacerlo de todos modos; era uno de los principales motivos por el cual tenía que estar en Trost y los resultados eran obvios. El espacio en el Muro Rosa no era suficiente para tantas personas; demasiadas bocas que alimentar.

Tendría que tomar decisiones; las personas para las que trabajaban también, pero al fin de cuentas, sabía muy bien que iba a ser él quien lidiará con las consecuencias.

Naomi asintió lentamente, sus ojos de nuevo desviados hacia las personas en las calles.

-El muro María era grande…- musitó.

Erwin asintió perdídamente, volviendo su atención a su libro y dando vuelta la página para continuar.

-Lo era- respondió.

-El muro Rosa no. Son demasiadas personas.

El hombre la miró de nuevo y frunció el ceño ante sus palabras.

-Es cierto ¿En que piensas, Naomi?

Ella negó con la cabeza dando una sonrisa y enderezandose en su asiento; puso sus manos sobre su regazo y comenzó a jugar con la tela de su vestido.

-Oh en nada, Señor.

Erwin estaba seguro de que ella no podía leer sus pensamientos, pero no estaba seguro de la verdadera astucia de la niña. Dos noches atrás, durante la cena que habían tenido en su despacho; las palabras de Naomi lo habían dejado tan estupefacto que no supo como reaccionar inmediatamente a eso.  
Ella parecía ser una mujer adulta encerrada en el cuerpo de una niña en ocasiones, entendiendo cosas del mundo que nadie de su edad haría. A veces él se encontraba muriendo de curiosidad por Levi y ella; por el secreto que escondían juntos y que los había sacado de Mitras de manera separada pero unida a la vez.

Estuvo tentado de preguntarle, de ordenarle que dijese en lo que pensaba pero sabía que era algo egoísta de su parte y que por más que buscara razones, Naomi seguía siendo sólo una niña.

Erwin tenía la sensación de que ella sabía lo que la numerosa cantidad de personas en el Muro Rosa significaba; pero no iba a preguntar, ni aunque deseara hacerlo.

-¿Estás nerviosa, Naomi?- preguntó en su lugar.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No veo motivos para estarlo. Pero saber que pronto podré comenzar a estudiar me pone feliz.

-Eso es sobre lo que quería hablarte- cerró su libro con precaución (era una edición vieja, casi inexistente en Sina y que tenía las memorias del Tercer Comandante de las Tropas de Reconocimiento)- sobre tu desempeño en la institución de ahora en adelante.

El tono que empleó para hablarle tuvo el efecto deseado; Naomi abrió grandes sus bonitos ojos y se quitó un mechón castaño de su frente para acomodarlo detrás de su oreja.

-Si bien no podré estar presente en ocasiones, me mantendré informado sobre los avances en tu educación. Sabes lo que voy a pedirte ¿Verdad?

Ella asintió.

-Me esforzaré cada día, señor. No lo decepcionare.

-No "nos" decepcionarás- dijo con una sonrisa- cada reporte que venga en tu nombre a mi escritorio también será visto por Levi. Ambos somos los principales interesados en que pongas tu mejor esfuerzo en los estudios.

Era cruel, si lo pensaba del modo sentimental; usar a Levi como método de persuasión a una niña de doce años. Pero Naomi no era niña común y corriente y Erwin no tenía tiempo para poner sus sentimientos sobre la mesa; ella pareció aún más decidida, el brillo especial en sus ojos cada vez que él mencionaba a su subordinado era evidente y le dió la señal de que podía confiar en la palabra de la niña.

-Le doy mi palabra.

Erwin sonrió y en ese momento el carruaje en el que iban se detuvo sorpresivamente. El hombre observó por la ventana a su lado antes de volver su mirada a Naomi.

-Sé que lo harás. Ya hemos llegado.

* * *

El lugar no era precisamente lo más lujoso que había visto en su vida, pero disfrutó ver la manera en la que Naomi parecía ver cada pintura en la pared de la entrada principal como si fuese mágico.

Ella sólo se quedó allí parada mientras Erwin conversaba con el director sobre los horarios que disponían para las visitas y los gastos mensuales. Observaba al hombre pero no podía quitar su vista de ella constantemente; quería ver si ella veía notaba algo familiar en esas pequeñas cosas que para las personas del mundo exterior eran tan mundanas.

Pero Naomi sólo observaba, su pequeños pies puestos juntos y sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo.

Quizás tuviese que esperar un poco más, sólo un poco más para ver los resultados de su corazonada.

-En su habitación tiene todas las comodidades que usted ha pedido- continuó el director-también sus tutores comenzarán a integrarla con los grupos de alumnos que tenemos en la mañana. Estoy seguro de que éste lugar será muy cómodo para la niña.

-Ya veo- dijo Erwin observando de nuevo a Naomi antes de estrecharle la mano- ante cualquier eventualidad, puede enviar a un mensajero hacia el cuartel principal. Si yo no estoy en Trost, he nombrado a alguien como mi representante para que venga de inmediato.

-Claro, lo ha mencionado en su carta. Pierda sus preocupaciones.

Naomi se dió la vuelta para observar a los dos hombres al tiempo en que el director se acercó a ella.

-Señorita, en una hora tendremos la hora de lectura en la sala de biblioteca. Puede aprovechar ese tiempo para despedirse y esperar en su aposento. La tutora Raal irá a buscarla.

-Muchas gracias por recibirnos- dijo Erwin.

-Comandante- saludó el hombre antes de retirarse.

Los pasos del director resonaron con fuerza en el silencio del pasillo a medida que se retiraba de la sala, Naomi permaneció en su lugar mirando a Erwin y por un momento éste se sintió terriblemente triste por dejarla allí. Otra vez sola en un lugar que no conocía.

-Ahora debo irme- dijo él.

La niña asintió y luego inclinó un poco su cabeza. Erwin sonrió al verla y apoyó una rodilla en el suelo para verla mejor a los ojos.

-Prometo que volveré para visitarte, damita.

Naomi se mordió el labio nerviosamente antes de abrazarlo abruptamente. Los brazos eran fuertes a pesar de su delgadez y los cabellos sueltos de la niña le hicieron cosquillas en la nariz. No era la primera vez que lo abrazaba, aún recordaba el abrazo desesperado que le dió ese día en el cuartel cuando volvió de su expedición. Sin embargo éste era un poco más dulce, casi como una promesa de abrazos futuros. Hacia mucho tiempo que Erwin no sentía una pertenencia tan profunda hacia algo tan espontáneo y cálido.

-Lo esperaré- susurró Naomi.

* * *

Cuando entró a su despacho en el cuartel principal de las Tropas, Levi ya estaba esperándolo sentado en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

Apenas lo vió entrar, se levantó para saludarlo; un puño en su pecho y el otro detrás, en su espalda. Más allá de su expresión casi aburrida y melancólica, Erwin fue capaz de notar que Levi había estado esperando allí por bastante tiempo, en la manera en que el hombre se paraba frente a él y el matiz de expectativa que tenía en sus ojos.

-Señor- dijo con voz inexpresiva.

El Comandante cerró la puerta tras él y le indicó con la cabeza que podía descansar de su saludo a medida que caminaba hacia su puesto; el recuerdo de Naomi observando cómo se alejaba su carruaje aún lo tenía presente en su cabeza junto a la idea de comentarle a Levi lo que había hecho.

-Llegaste demasiado temprano, Levi- dijo sin mirarlo- ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Yo no llegué temprano, señor. Usted llegó tarde- el chirrido seco de la madera a sus espaldas le indicó que Levi seguramente se había sentado nuevamente; casi hasta podía imaginarlo con su usual postura de piernas cruzadas y un brazo sobre su abdomen.

Era probable que tuviese razón, sobre todo con lo que le costó dejar a la niña sola en ese lugar.

-Tuve un asunto importante que arreglar antes de venir. Me llevó más tiempo de lo que pensaba- respondió.

Los dedos del hombre detrás suyo comenzaron a tamborilear sobre la madera del escritorio.

-No le estoy pidiendo explicaciones.

-Lo sé.

Erwin dejó su diario sobre el escritorio con gesto calmado, sus ojos fijos en la ventana frente a él.

-Traje a Naomi- dijo.

Incluso cuando en la mayoría de las reuniones con él reinaba el silencio, esta vez fue consciente de la tensión que sus palabras dejaron en la habitación. Levi dejó de tamborilear sus dedos sobre la silla y Erwin estaba bastante seguro de que en ese momento lo estaba mirando fijamente.

Aún así, no se dió la vuelta; acomodó con dedos tranquilos la pluma sobre el diario y luego se pasó una mano por sus cabellos buscando quitar un poco de la tensión en sus hombros.

-La traje aquí y la hice entrar a un internado en donde recibirá educación y protección; Karenese se estaba volviendo un lugar peligroso para ella. Pensé que querrías saberlo.

-¿En qué lugar?- sólo preguntó.

-Es una escuela mixta, la mejor en Trost- explicó Erwin- allí tendrá educación y un lugar seguro. Podré estar más cerca que en Karenese y tendrá la oportunidad de poder interactuar con niños de su edad.

El hombre se dió la vuelta y apoyó ambas manos en las esquinas de su escritorio; Levi permanecía sentado, impasible; sólo la ligera tensión en sus hombros evidenciaban su compostura.

-¿Crees que ella pueda tener alguna clase de problema con respecto a socializar?

Sabía que la pregunta no tenía nada de tonta, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que venía de una ciudad subterránea; algo en él rogó que Levi hablase más, pero lo conocía lo suficiente.

-No lo creo. Naomi es una buena niña y es amable.

-Creí prudente traerla. No puedo hacerme cargo de ella todos los días, pero la he dejado en buenas manos.

Levi desvió la mirada, por primera vez en meses, Erwin notó que Levi dudaba y eso alimentó aún más su curiosidad. Las pocas veces que él rehuía su mirada era porque hablaban sobre Naomi o sobre el pasado en Mitras, como si él estuviese tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas en la situación, algo que dijera lo suficiente sin decir demasiado.

-Le pedí que la cuidara porque sabía que podía hacerlo mejor que yo. Mi pensamiento no ha cambiado. Haga lo que considere mejor para ella.

-Quiero que sea una mujer derecha, Levi. Que sea alguien que las personas respeten y no vuelva a sentir jamás que es despreciada.

-La quiere ver como una noble- intervino el hombre- desde que se metió esa idea en la cabeza quiere poner a Naomi en la realeza ¿Qué ganará con eso?

 _La verdad_ pensó Erwin _La verdad que los dos necesitan_.

-Nada. Ruego que no pongas palabras en mi boca a base de suposiciones.

Caminó hacia su asiento dando un suspiro y masajeandose las sienes; Levi aún permanecía sentado frente a él de brazos cruzados, sus ojos fríos de nuevo estudiando su semblante. Erwin se preguntó cuándo dejarían de sospechar tanto entre ellos, comenzaba a cansarse de la falta de confianza que Levi le tenía.

-Tienes que prepararte- continuó- mañana saldremos a una nueva expedición. Esta vez en el Muro María.

- _Tch_ , ya era jodida hora- bufó el hombre.

-Sí.

Erwin apoyó ambos codos sobre el escritorio y entrelazó sus manos frente a él, su mirada de nuevo perdida en los confines de su mente y en las decisiones que debía tomar en el plazo de veinticuatro horas antes de la expedición. Le llevó todo el viaje desde el internado hasta el cuartel pensar en la mejor solución y la voz de Naomi susurrando en su memoria.

" _Son demasiadas personas"_

-Probablemente llevemos muchas personas a su muerte mañana- dijo sin mirar a Levi.

Pero éste sí lo miró, directo a los ojos y sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos. A menudo, cuando Levi hacía eso, Erwin pensaba si las personas de Mitras podían entender la oscuridad que él tenía en su alma a causa de sus decisiones.

-¿No lo hemos estado haciendo todos estos años?-la pregunta de Levi resonó en la habitación.

* * *

Apenas pudo dormir algo en la noche, aún teniendo en cuenta que su cama era mucho mejor que la que tenía en Karenese; ni siquiera mencionar la que tenía en Mitras. Trató de no pensar demasiado en eso mientras buscaba su cepillo entre sus pertenencias ( _dos maletas repletas de vestido, zapatos y abrigo por insistencia de Erwin_ ).

En algún momento se acostumbraría a todo eso; había sido obligada a la versatilidad a cambio de sobrevivir, por lo que adaptarse a una vida en una institución iba a ser una de esas cosas en las que tenía que aferrarse.

Comenzó a peinar sus cabellos, largas cortinas de mechones castaños, sedosos gracias a los baños diarios y perfumados también. Le habían dicho que tenía que estar lista para el desayuno a las siete de la mañana pero ella, apenas habiendo dormido algo en la noche, decidió enlistarse desde temprano. Unas dos horas antes de lo estipulado.

Las clases no eran tan malas como lo había imaginado, tampoco los compañeros; Naomi permaneció callada todo el día y sólo se limitaba a observar a su alrededor. Ninguna persona se molestó en hablarle y quizás hubiese sido mejor así, ella estaba absorta con la cantidad de cosas nuevas que veía.

Se sintió fuera de lugar allí pero teniendo en cuenta su situación, era algo que había esperado sentir desde que pisó el internado. Su único pensamiento estaba en que tenía que comenzar a estudiar cuanto antes. Tenía que mostrarles a Levi y Erwin que ella se movía.

Su habitación ( _aunque a sus ojos, ese lugar parecía tan grande como una casa_ ) daba justo a la calle, por lo que podía ver a las personas pasar un piso más abajo viviendo sus ajetreadas vidas. Esa mañana estaba realmente lleno de personas y lo que llamó la atención de Naomi era que todas estaban paradas, observando al frente y gritando cosas que ella no podía distinguir desde donde estaba.

No fue hasta que escuchó las campanas, esas campanas que tan familiar se le hacían desde Karenese, que se dió cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Las Tropas de Reconocimiento estaban por salir más allá del muro.

Ni siquiera se dió cuenta de lo que hacía; Naomi había tirado su peineta al suelo y había salido como saeta por la puerta de su habitación.

Conocía la salida, su memoria obligada a reconocer las salidas en cualquier lugar donde estuviera; ningún tutor o alumno estaban en los pasillos y quizás eso se debiera a que era demasiado temprano aún; Naomi dió gracias a los dioses porque no hubiera nadie para detenerla en su carrera hacia la salida.

Apenas salió, se dió cuenta que llevaba sólo un camisón de algodón blanco sobre ella, el frío de la mañana le erizó toda la piel y su mandíbula comenzó a temblar ligeramente. A ella no le importó, estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de ver más allá de las extremidades de muchas personas y tener aunque sea una ligera orientación hacia la calle. Se abrió paso a empujones, gateando entre los pies de los extraños y esquivando brazos frenéticos en agitar pañuelos sobre sus cabezas. Llegó casi hasta la calle cuando lo notó. Pasando a caballo y rápidamente frente a ella.

 _Levi._

Era inconfundible, su silueta grácil, sus cabellos negros en el viento, la expresión seria de su rostro. Era como si Naomi nunca se hubiese separado de él, como si sólo hubiese pasado un día y él regresara de ganar un buen botín para compartirlo con ella. Era Levi, su Levi, a metros de ella y avanzando hacia los muros frente a la fila de miles de soldados.

Se estaba alejando rápido, como si su intención fuese ir al frente de las huestes. Ella apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, su corazón desbocado comenzaba a dolerle en el pecho a medida que se daba cuenta de que Levi estaba alejándose de ella pasos agigantados.

Y Naomi corrió, desesperada y al borde del llanto pero sin dejar de correr. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en que lo había visto y que estaba allí, tan cerca de ella y a la vez tan lejos.

La niña comenzó a empujar a las personas que se metían en su camino, ella no veía, no escuchaba; sólo usaba sus brazos para apartar a los obstáculos que la separaban de Levi pero si tan sólo él no fuera tan rápido quizás ella podría acercarse un poco más.

-¡Levi!- gritó sin aliento; aún podía ver su caballo, la silueta del hombre bien clara en sus pupilas- ¡Levi, espera!

Sus hombros se veía más anchos, su mirada más sombría pero seguía siendo él; ella comenzó a llorar porque al fin podía verlo y porque sus piernas comenzaban a fallar.

-¡Espera!- volvió a gritar; odió lo realmente infantil que sonó su voz, quebrada por el cansancio y las lágrimas.

Pero Levi no se detenía, avanzaba con la vista en frente y ni siquiera parecía escuchar a las personas que vitoreaban alrededor de ellos. No la escuchaba a ella, una voz más entre el mar de personas que lo rodeaban.

-Por los dioses ¡Levi!- Naomi gritó desesperada saltando una pierna extraña que se interpuso en su camino y quedando de lleno en la calle. Justo frente a un enorme caballo de guerra que se encabritó frente a sus narices.

Naomi no tuvo tiempo de gritar, en un instante el caballo casi estaba sobre ella moviendo sus patas de manera frenética pese a las protestas de su jinete para mantenerlo estable y al otro momento unos brazos la tomaron por los hombros y la empujaron hacia atrás para evitar que fuese aplastada por el animal.

-¡Maldita sea, niña! ¿Acaso estás loca?- gritó el hombre que estaba sobre su caballo mirándola con una mezcla de pánico y enojo en su semblante- ¡Sal del camino!

El hombre que la había tomado por los hombros y la hizo caer hacia atrás apenas le dedicó una mirada para corroborar que estuviese en una pieza. Naomi siquiera se atrevió a pararse, sus piernas temblaban, todo su cuerpo rugía por la adrenalina y su corazón latía desbocado; todo en su mente había pasado de manera muy lenta y no podía terminar de entender cómo había pasado todo. Era como vivir esa noche en Mitras nuevamente, con el mismo miedo moviendo sus músculos, incapaz de entender lo que sucedía y sólo observando...gritando...

Cuando trató de incorporarse volvió a caer de rodillas contra el suelo y al levantar la mirada hacia el frente, Levi hacía rato que había desaparecido entre la multitud.

-Por favor, no- musitó ella sollozando entre el grito de las personas a su alrededor, mientras a su lado pasaban hombres tras otros, todos ataviados con ropas de civiles pero armas en sus manos, sus ojos fijos al frente acuosos y desesperados- por favor no me dejes otra vez.

Ni siquiera pudo escuchar su propia voz entre los gritos.

Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que las puertas se cerraron pero ella aún seguía allí, sin fuerzas para levantarse y con su mirada clavada en el suelo.

De pronto volvían a dolerle todas las heridas.

La debilidad era una realidad que tenía que aceptar que tenía; y que no importaba cuánto se esforzara, cuánto corriera, cuánto entrenara. Naomi seguía siendo una niña a los ojos de Levi, de Erwin y del resto del mundo.

Era tan débil, tan inocente. El mundo exterior le dolería mucho más que Mitras.

Y mientras más rápido lo aceptara, más chances tenía de sobrevivir. Motivarse por el miedo era la mejor manera de terminar con parte de sus obstáculos; ella sabía que Levi nunca dejaría de preocuparse por ella si no era prudente ante el peligro.

Pero dolía, dolía tanto. Había estado tan cerca de tenerlo a su lado otra vez, el egoísmo, la necesidad de tenerlo cerca fue más fuerte que ella y le dió miedo que fuese la última vez que lo vería en su vida.

Cerró los ojos, sintió las lágrimas caer de sus pestañas sobre sus manos desnudas sobre las piedras frías de la calle. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando del frío, de pronto sintiéndose muy menuda y desprotegida con su camisón de algodón blanco y las personas pasando alrededor de ella sin siquiera preocuparse en mirar.

Luego sintió los gritos de un niño y la risa de otros, casi tan cerca de ella que se sobresaltó en su lugar por la sorpresa.

Abrió los ojos al tiempo en que veía a uno de los chicos (grande, de contextura más bien robusta) empujar a uno más menudo hasta que este cayó al suelo dando un gemido de dolor. Eran tres en total; el otro chico parado frente al bravucón rió estúpidamente mientras tomaba al más chico del cabello y lo obligaba a pararse.

Naomi observó la escena con indiferencia, acostumbrada a notar la violencia a simple vista y en ocasiones, a ser parte de ella. Ver al niño menudo llorar de miedo le hizo recordar cuando ella lo hacía no hace mucho tiempo atrás, aferrada al tronco de un árbol viejo esperando por su castigo. Recordaba los gritos de Levi, nunca lo había escuchado así de desesperado y eso le había dado más miedo que el dolor; ella jamás se quitaría el recuerdo de su mirada llena de pánico al mirarla.

Ese niño lucía justamente igual a como ella se imaginaba ese frío día de noviembre en Mitras, exactamente igual de indefenso y solitario.

Con la diferencia que ella no estaba atada como Levi esa vez, ahora tenía libertad.

Cuando tomó la primera piedra y la lanzó, casi ni notó el dolor de sus músculos cansados por la carrera; apuntó a la perfección dando justo en el rostro del bravucón alto, casi pudo escuchar su nariz quebrarse bajo la fuera. Tomó la otra piedra, la lanzó; tiró para dañar o para asustar, no importaba; sólo los quería lejos del chico.

Cuando la vieron acercarse, fue tarde. Naomi tomó el brazo del más grande y torció con fuerza, su otra mano viajó en forma de puño a la coyuntura que unía su codo y golpeó hasta sentir deslizarse el hueso de lugar; y no se alejó hasta escucharlo gritar de dolor y correr como poseso hacia el otro lado de la calle.

No dijo ni una sola palabra en todo momento, estaba segura de que si habría la boca habría gritado de ira contenida; pero se sentía cansada de correr, cansada de pensar y recordar. Así que sólo se quedó allí parada, agitada y con sus manos hechas un puño mientras miraba correr a los bravucones lejos de ellos y de la amenaza.

El niño se limpió la tierra con la manga de su camisa mientras Naomi lo miraba.

Lo primero que notó es que tenía pecas, y muchas; más que ella y eran notorias en su piel bronceada. Tenía ojos grandes y expresivos, enrojecidos por las lágrimas. Sus cabellos eran negros como el carbón y brillante, moviéndose suavemente con el viento.

No aparentaba ser más grande que ella, quizás unos once o doce años.

Le ofreció una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y en ese momento, el niño pareció percatarse de la presencia de Naomi.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó mientras permanecía con la mano tendida.

El niño parpadeó varias veces y sus ojos viajaron desde la mano hacia ella y luego de unos segundos, sonrió ampliamente.

-Estoy bien, gracias.

Tomó la mano que le ofrecía y dejó que lo ayudara a pararse.

-Habría que preguntarle a ellos si están bien- añadió divertido.

Naomi asintió, sin poder evitar sonreír ante la avasallante energía que desprendía el chico con su sonrisa. Se sintió un poco mejor, sólo un poco y el frío no pareció ser tan crudo ahora que tenía sus venas llenas de esa sensación tan acogedora que era la adrenalina de la pelea.

-Soy Naomi- se presentó ella mirándolo, recordando los modales que debía tener una dama y de los que Erwin siempre estaba tan pendiente- soy del Internado de Trost.

-¡Oh yo también!- exclamó el chico, sorprendido- Soy Marco.

Ella suspiró para quitarse la pesadez espantosa en el pecho a medida que ambos estrechaban sus manos con fuerza.

-Es un placer, Marco- dijo ella con una sonrisa.


	9. Capítulo 9

_El diario robado para Erwin Smith_

 ** _Junio, 845. Karanese._**

 _Rastrear el linaje no será fácil y recién es el comienzo. Tuve que ahondar en documentos olvidados del distrito Utopía para poder dar con un solo papel que contenía el nombre que busco._

 _Estoy en la biblioteca ahora, aprovechando mis horas libres para buscar en los archivos de personas._

 _Dejaré una copia aquí, puede que necesite esto más tarde:_

 ** _"Frost:_** _Clan familiar. Primeros artesanos en distrito Klorva, nobleza de alta jerarquía durante el reinado de Sagan VII del año 786 en adelante. Compuesta por cuatro herederos; se desconoce paradero anterior al de éste periódo en concreto."_

 _Lo único que se reporta en este documento es que todo inició con Némesis Frost, quien tomó el nombre del barco que lo trajo durante los últimos viajes de búsqueda de sobrevivientes durante el reinado del rey Santo (tengo que buscar más sobre esos eventos)._

 _Némesis trabajó como mercader durante sus primeros años en el distrito Karanese, según estos informes. No se dedicó a la artesanía hasta unos años después, según mis cálculos, unos treinta años más tarde._

 _¿Que clase de artesanía? ¿Fué sólo en éste distrito? Quizás investigar sobre el desarrollo de su empresa en otros lugares además de Karanese me dé más detalles sobre cómo la familia Frost creó tanta fortuna._

 _Me encuentro aquí con que Némesis tuvo tres hijos: Gendra, Julian y Bastian. Pero no hay detalles de qué sucedió con ellos o quién fue la madre de sus hijos. Debo confiar en estos documentos por ahora; Karanese no posee cuantiosa cantidad de documentos como Trost o Sina. Quizás en mi próximo viaje dentro de tres días a Klorva, que aquí dice que fue la cuna de Némesis, pueda visitar los archivos y saber con exactitud qué sucedió con la llegada de Némesis al muro Rosa._

 ** _Junio, 845. Klorva._**

 _El distrito está lleno de sorpresas._

 _Los puertos de ferry que conectan el distrito con la entrada del muro Rosa; solían ser los puertos donde los barcos de sobrevivientes anclaban durante los primeros años de las creaciones de los muros._

 _No muy lejos de la estación principal, se encuentra el Departamento de Embarque y Registro. Pasaré por allí en cuanto termine los detalles de la expedición._

 _Como lo esperaba, encontré más información sobre Némesis en los archivos cercanos al ferry._

 _Copiaré aquí la ficha completa de lo que encontré:_

 _Frost, Nemesis:_

 _Edad: Trece._

 _Aspecto: Caucásico, peso contraindicado, presenta signos de deshidratación y mala alimentación. Dificultades para moverse correctamente._

 _No específica familiares, se lo trasladara a la tienda médica n°205 con los demás menores con salud comprometida._

 _Dice no recordar su nombre a excepción de su apellido, se lo bautizó con el nombre del barco transportador de exploración marítima._

 _Es el 8vo Némesis registrado en este distrito._

 _Historial médico, tienda médica n°205_

 _Paciente: Frost, Nemesis._

 _Responde favorablemente a la dieta indicada. Su aumento de peso es favorable y de buena evolución._

 _Responde a estímulos sensoriales y tiene mente despierta._

 _Se lo dará de alta en los próximos tres días._

 _Si Némesis encontró su hogar en Klorva, me es de suponer que aquí tuvo sus inicios como artesano, aunque tampoco puedo fiarme; ya que me quedan varios días en el distrito veré qué más puedo encontrar._

 ** _Más tarde._**

 _Como lo sospeché, Némesis comenzó sus días de artesano aquí. Y debo admitir que me sentí sorprendido sobre qué clase de artesanía fue la que eligió._

 _Armamento, y no sólo armamento de milicia, sino en el especializado para las exploraciones fuera de los muros._

 _Muy a mi pesar, no dan demasiados detalles. El armamento para exploración es complejo y aparentemente Némesis fue partícipe de esto; teniendo en cuenta también las fechas en las que comenzó a dedicarse a la artesanía armamental, puedo suponer que se trató de los prototipos que derivaron a los equipos tridimensionales que usamos actualmente. En las escuelas enseñan que fue Ángel Aaltonen quien trabajó en los avances del equipo tridimensional ¿Como llegaste a eso, Némesis?_

 _Los registros civiles también indican que se casó con Marion Crabe, de familia humilde. Su primogénita fué Gendra Frost, luego vino Julian, el heredero y por último, Bastian._

 _Gendra murió joven, incluso antes de poder contraer matrimonio. Algo aquí está referido a una enfermedad de herencia, pero no dicen de qué, ni de quién proviene. Por nacimiento, el imperio que Némesis logró crear en un tiempo asombroso, pasó a manos de Julian._

 _¿Cómo logró Némesis una fortuna tan inmensa en este periodo de tiempo? Mis sospechas van hacia Aaltonen, puede que le haya pagado por sus servicios de artesano con equipos tridimensionales._

 _Nada de esto me queda demasiado claro, debo buscar más en los registros._

 ** _Finales de Junio, 845_**

 _Siento que me estoy acercando a algo aunque no tengo muy en claro que._

 _Se esforzaron mucho por borrar a los Frost no sólo de la nobleza y de los muros, sino que también de los registros. Me pregunto por qué tanto esfuerzo por eliminar cualquier rastro de ellos._

 _Aunque no fueron prolijos; ni siquiera se empeñaron en rastrear el linaje de Némesis Frost._

 _Pero a partir de Julian y su herencia, todo se pone mucho más interesante._

 _Porque no hay nada, absolutamente nada que pueda encontrar a simple vista en los archivos de Rosa o Sina y sin embargo aquel que tenga los suficientes años y memoria podrían asegurarme que los Frost existieron en este mundo; y que la realeza los odiaba por eso._

 _Incluso recuerdo a mi padre hablar de ellos, él era un hombre inteligente y culto cuyos pensamientos a menudo parecían desafiar su época. Lo escuché mencionarlos muchas veces; hasta que un día no lo hizo más, como lo hizo el resto de la población luego de que la familia desapareciera._

 _Ahora lamento no hacer prestado la atención suficiente._

 _Cada día que pasa mis sospechas crecen. Porque los hombres de la historia se empeñaron en hacer que esta familia desapareciera de Sina y todo me hace pensar que los horrores por los que pasó la pobre Naomi no se deben solamente a que nació en el lugar equivocado de la humanidad._

 _Quizás alguien la quería encerrada en Mitras. Y yo voy a descubrir por qué._

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Erwin dejó su pluma a un lado antes de recostarse nuevamente sobre el respaldo de su asiento dando un suspiro. Había decidido aprovechar su pequeño descanso entre papeles y formularios para pasar a su nuevo diario ( _aquel diario bonito, de portadas de cuero nuevo y que una niña de ojos hechizantes había conseguido para él_ ) la información que había podido socavar entre esos días de exploraciones y viajes.

Estaba decepcionado por lo poco que había averiguado. Pero también tenía que ser justo al pensamiento de que tenía asuntos importantes que resolver por el momento. La invasión al Muro María era una mala señal; una muy mala y Erwin estaba preocupado.

Se llevó una mano a los cabellos para peinarlos hacia un costado, podía sentir la tensión en sus músculos ante la acción y la falta de sueño haciendo mella en su cabeza. Tenía poco tiempo para resolver problemas que eran urgentes y el linaje de Naomi estaba entre esas cosas. Estaba acostumbrado a esos momentos de su vida en los que nada parecía tener una solución posible pero él no sería el Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento si no fuese capaz de mantener la situación bajo control.

Casi sonrió al pensar aquello.

Desde que era más joven, sabía que los titanes eran una amenaza mucho más latente de lo que los demás imaginaban. Sabía que los muros sólo eran para ganar tiempo, que no estaban verdaderamente protegidos. Nadie tenía el control de la situación, nadie podía hacerlo.

Ahora, sin poder evitarlo, pensaba en Naomi y sus cálidos abrazos de despedida.

¿Cómo podría mantenerla segura?

Erwin tenía un mal presentimiento y el hecho de que él no fuese un hombre demasiado sujeto a las supersticiones aumentaban su incomodidad. La familia de la niña, según palabras de su propio protector en Mitras, habían sido asesinados en el pequeño cuartucho frío en el que se refugiaban de la oscuridad del mundo subterráneo; asesinados pero sin robo alguno. Y si Naomi no hubiese caído en manos de Levi probablemente hubiese tenido el mismo destino que sus padres. Nadie en la ciudad subterránea sabía de los Frost, a nadie le importó en absoluto; ni siquiera Erwin reparó en la niña durante su misión para dar con los traidores y desenmascarar a Levi y su compañía. No fue hasta que el hombre pidió por su seguridad que Erwin supo que Naomi estaba agonizando en una pequeña casa en Mitras, herida por la brutalidad de hombres sin corazón.

Erwin frunció el ceño observando a la nada en su oficina.

 _¿Por qué tanto encarnizamiento por una niña?_

Lo que más le preocupaba con respecto a eso era la posibilidad de que la amenaza aún persistiera y Naomi estaba sola en un mundo que no conocía por más que Levi y él se esforzaran por cuidarla. Erwin aceptaba que Naomi había logrado meterse muy profundo en su corazón durante los pocos meses que pasaba bajo su cuidado y que el sólo hecho de imaginarla igual de lastimada que cuando llegó a él hace tiempo le erizaba la piel de odio. Pero también tenía que analizar de manera crítica la situación, dejando de lado los sentimientos hacia ella.

Si Naomi Frost pertenecía a una familia poderosa que había sido exterminada de manera extraña, evidentemente averiguar el pasado de la niña era algo de índole importante.

Las personas con mucho poder habían tratado de engañarlo muchas veces antes, Levi era la prueba viviente de eso. Sabía que no podía confiar en Sina y el poder que regía allí, quizás Naomi pudiera ayudarlo a entender el porqué.

Unos golpes secos en la puerta de su despacho lo hicieron volver a la realidad.

-Adelante.

La puerta del despacho se abrió suavemente pero Erwin aún no observaba hacia allí, sino que tenía sus ojos pegados en la esquina de su habitación; buscando la mejor manera de proceder con la situación. De todos modos sabía quienes eran, los había llamado hacia dos días.

Podía no estar demasiado tiempo en Karanese pero tenía soldados allí que lo mantenían al tanto de las tropas y por lo tanto, de las pequeñas travesuras que Naomi había hecho en el distrito.

Ambos soldados lo saludaron como correspondía a su cargo y esperaron en silencio hasta que el Comandante se dignó a mirarlos.

Ambos eran hombre grandes y eran buenos en su trabajo; él lo sabía porque había luchado junto a ellos y los había visto pelear. Sabía varias cosas de ellos, un ejemplo era la amistad que tenían con cierta niña proveniente del subterráneo.

-Descansen, soldados- pidió Erwin, tomando los papeles que tenía debajo de su diario para leer mejor los nombres- Herger Lerman y Lyndon Veitz- leyó- llevan más de dos años en el servicio y han asistido en diez campañas.

-Señor- dijeron ambos a la vez.

-Tengo por entendido que prestaban servicio en Karanese ¿Fue por algo en particular?- Erwin observó a uno de ellos, un joven de rostro risueño y cabello largo- ¿Soldado Veitz?

-Nada en especial, señor- respondió el hombre- nos enviaron allí como guardias de cuartel.

Erwin asintió mientras dejaba los papeles de nuevo sobre el escritorio y miró a los dos soldados con ojo crítico, frío.

-Estoy planificando una exploración que será dentro de cinco meses; según su prontuario, son buenos en peleas de campo abierto. Los quiero aquí en Trost por el momento hasta su aviso de partida con el frente de vanguardia.

Los dos soldados asintieron, sin mirarlo a los ojos pero él sabía que lo habían escuchado muy bien.

-También otra cosa- añadió- quiero que se ocupen de algo en los meses en los que permanecerán aquí.

Y ellos escucharon.

* * *

Naomi se observó en el espejo enorme que había en su habitación para asegurarse de que estuviese arreglada.

Un vestido borgoña, sobrio para sus días de estudio, zapatos negros de cuero pulido y medias oscuras hasta sus rodillas. Había trenzado parte de sus largos cabellos ( _demasiado largo para su gusto, tenía deseos de cortárselo_ ) y el resto de sus mechones caían suavemente por su espalda. Se colocó su delantal blanco de encaje sobre el vestido con cuidado de no estropear su peinado y volvió a analizar su reflejo.

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que Erwin la dejó allí, cuatro meses desde que se vió rodeada de lujos con los que apenas había podido soñar en la ciudad subterránea. Ahora ella no buscaba comida en las cocinas del cuartel, podía sentarse a esperar en las mesas de la Sala Común a que se la sirvieran. Su habitación era limpiada por sirvientas todos los días y sus horas libres podía pasarlas en cualquier lugar del internado que ella deseara.

Tenía tanta libertad que no sabía qué hacer con todo eso; y no le gustaba.

Naomi estaba extrañando correr por los tejados de la ciudad, manchar sus ropas con el polvillo y la suciedad de lugares abandonados, sentir la brisa de la mañana en su rostro durante cada amanecer mientras se escondía de bravucones y borrachos de las guardias.

Se sentía sofocada con tanto lujo, porque sentía que no era para ella; como si fuese una intrusa allí usando las ropas de una niña de alta cuna y comiendo un alimento por la que muchos niños de su edad matarían en Mitras.

Aún así no hablaba sobre eso; para el resto de la escuela ella era Naomi Smith y era la pupila del Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento. No preguntó sobre las razones por las cuales Erwin insistió en que llevase su apellido durante su tiempo allí, pareciendole razonable si ella era su protegida. De todos modos, ella apenas sabía el origen de su nombre gracias a Levi y los papeles que él había logrado rescatar de la casa en donde la sacó.

Como pupila de un hombre importante, todos los tutores la llamaban por "señorita" o "Miss Smith" y Naomi simplemente no lo toleraba, deseando con todas sus fuerzas volver a ser la Naomi a la que cada soldado en el cuartel de Karenese conocía por tener la agilidad de una gata y las garras de una. Ella extrañaba a Herger y a Lyndon; las sonrisas cómplices de personas que habían vivido el mismo infierno que ella.

Suspiró. Había crecido mucho en ese poco tiempo en el internado- _había aprendido a hablar mejor, hacer cálculos matemáticos y diferenciar artistas por sus libros y pinturas_ \- pero no en la manera en la que ella deseaba. Pero de todos modos se esforzaba cada día por ser una buena alumna, tratando de cumplir con las expectativas de Levi y Erwin como lo había prometido.

Satisfecha con su estado, Naomi decidió dejar su habitación para dirigirse a la Sala Común con el resto de los alumnos, escuchando ya el caos que éstos generaban en el pasillo al otro lado de su puerta camino al mismo lugar.

Reprimió un escalofrío de incomodidad al meterse entre la fila de alumnos; como toda residente del subterráneo disfrutaba más de la soledad y el silencio pero de todos modos le restaba importancia al asunto. Caminó entre ellos apretando sus libros contra su pecho, cuidando de no pisar a nadie.

-Naomi-exclamaron tras ella entre el barullo de voces que generaba medio centenar de chicos en un mismo pasillo.

Ella se dió la vuelta para encontrarse con Marco agitando una mano en el aire para llamar su atención y con una sonrisa en los labios. La niña se quedó parada en su lugar para dejar que la alcanzaran Marco y su amigo, Jean, otro chico que Naomi se enteró luego de su encuentro inicial compartía habitación con él en el instituto.

Resultaba que Marco sí era de Trost e iban al mismo lugar, ambos chicos un poco más adelantados que ella en los estudios. Marco no tardó en llevarla de nuevo al internado luego de esa pelea en las calles y presentarla a su mejor amigo para contarle lo que había pasado.

-Buenos días- dijo ella mientras los chicos se acercaban y luego comenzaba a caminar con ellos.

-Creíamos que ya estabas en la Sala Común- respondió Marco- que casualidad ¿Verdad, Jean?

-Él quiso pasar por aquí- gruñó el rubio sin mirarla- a estas alturas ya estaríamos desayunando.

Naomi no era ajena al hecho de que no le agradaba a Jean pero francamente le importaba poco. Toleraba su presencia como a todas las cosas en su vida que estaban fuera de su control; tampoco le desagradaba, a menudo su actitud juguetona y las veces en las que no era un completo idiota y le hablaba, le hacía recordar a Farlan.

Y los dioses eran testigos de cuánto lo extrañaba y deseaba saber de él.

-No es como que vayan a cambiar el menú- repuso ella- y no es como que Jean se queje mucho de eso. Es comida después de todo.

Marco dejó escapar una risita y cubrió su boca con una mano a medida que su amigo suspiraba.

-No puede ni siquiera comenzar la mañana sin decirme algo; no sé porque insistes en que le hablemos.

-Porque, Naomi es amable y simplemente una buena chica- respondió el pelinegro, tratando de no empujar a la niña en su intento por caminar entre tantas personas queriendo doblar la esquina del pasillo- y también porque sabe defendernos de bravucones.

-Ay por favor- exclamó Jean- ni siquiera hay bravucones en este lugar.

Naomi no respondió.

La Sala Común, como insistían en decirle a ese lugar, no era mucho más grande que el salón que usaban en el cuartel de tropas para servir la comida a los soldados. Tenía grandes columnas de concreto a los costados de las paredes laterales y grandes ventanales cada cuatro metros de distancia que iluminaban todo el recinto incluso en días sin mucho sol. Varios banderines y cortinas de color bordó surcaban el techo alto de la sala y decorado con ribetes de oro y azul opalino, los mismos colores que los uniformes de los estudiantes.

A lo largo de todo el lugar, se extendían banquetas de pino así como mesas anchas en donde ya estaban dispuesta la vajilla, pulcramente brillante en la espera de comida.

Naomi sabía que la verdadera sala importante de la escuela se encontraba en el ala norte del edificio, en lo que los profesores llamaban el Aula Magna, era sin duda alguna, uno de los lugares más impresionantes que ella había visto en su vida. Con paredes blancas, inmaculadas; cuadros vistosos y candelabros hechos de cristal. La opulencia de la sala sólo estaba destinada a las reuniones de la alta sociedad que la usaba para fines benéficos o ceremoniales y por lo tanto, era poco usado por los alumnos que circulaban a diario por esos pasillos.

Los tres chicos cruzaron el umbral hacia el salón, ahora cálido por las hogueras y con el aroma dulzón de la avena y la leche caliente, pan recién horneado y quesos diversos. El primer día en que ella comió allí, casi sintió náuseas ante tanta variedad y apenas probó bocado, aterrorizada ante tanta cantidad.

Naomi se sentó en una de las mesas cercanas a la pared, dejando sus libros de literatura a su lado. El pelinegro se sentó a su lado bostezando sonoramente y su amigo hizo lo mismo sin mediar palabra. A Marco no parecía molestarle que ella fuese bastante callada en ocasiones y era algo de lo cual Naomi estaba agradecida (con Jean igual a pesar de las constantes peleas). Sentía menos peso sobre sus hombros al respecto, no teniendo que lidiar con la necesidad de ser más comunicativa para ahorrarse los problemas.

-Oye ¿Vas a ir a tu casa luego de que termine la semana?- preguntó Marco de pronto. Naomi se preguntó de dónde sacaba ese chico tantas energías desde temprano- Jean y yo iremos a la casa de mi abuela aquí en Trost. Tiene un campo de manzanas muy famoso en la zona.

Naomi se mordió el labio levemente, dudosa. Porque realmente no tenía muchas esperanzas de que Erwin pudiese visitarla en lo que quedaba de ese mes, mucho menos irse con él. Fingió acomodar sus libros sobre la mesa con total interés mientras pensaba en una respuesta convincente.

-No seas bobo, Marco- intervino Jean- su tutor es el Comandante Smith. Quizás hasta tenga que irse de exploración.

-Oh ¿En serio? Pensé que no…-

-Su última exploración fue hace cinco meses- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros- probablemente estén planeando otra en estas fechas.

Pero lo dudaba. El fracaso había sido monumental y ella dudaba que la Legión de Reconocimiento se recuperase pronto de eso. A Naomi le preocupaba como Erwin estaba tomando la situación, porque a fin de cuentas, era la cara más visible de las tropas. También estaba preocupada por sus amigos; cuando ella preguntó por Levi, Erwin no tardó en tranquilizarla. Pero cuando nombró a Farlan e Isabel no quedó tan convencida. Erwin le había dicho que estaban bien, pero su sonrisa se había desvanecido.

Ella sabía lo que había sucedido en realidad, lo supo desde que habló con el Comandante antes de llegar al internado. Eran demasiadas personas, demasiado consumo y como Rosa no parecía ser tan diferente a Mitras, la decisión de Erwin había sido la mejor.

-Debe ser difícil una vida así- dijo Marco a su lado y logrando que la niña lo mirara con interés- o tener alguien en la familia que explore el exterior. Quiero decir, no sabes si volverás ¿verdad? debe ser difícil.

-Lo es- respondió ella apartándose de la mesa al ver que los sirvientes estaban por servirles el desayuno- pero es su trabajo. Tienen sus motivos para hacerlo.

-Es por eso que voy a meterme al Servicio del Rey- dijo Jean tomando un trozo de pan caliente de las bandejas en el centro de la mesa- la vida es fácil y es más segura. Marco y tú harán lo mismo si tienen algo de cerebro.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me haré soldado?- preguntó ella.

-Eres jodidamente buena golpeando gente y sinceramente no te veo en otra cosa que no sea en eso. Incluso te veo lo suficientemente demente como para meterte en las Tropas de Reconocimiento.

-Pues conozco a alguien que si te escuchara…-musitó ella.

Marco dió una exclamación tan fuerte tomando a ambos de un brazo que Naomi por un momento pensó que algún hueso de su cuerpo se había quebrado. Miró a Jean por el rabillo del ojo y éste lucía inexpresivo comiendo su avena; como si ya estuviese acostumbrado a eso.

-Ya se- siguió Marco con una sonrisa y mirándola- ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

Definitivamente ahora había sido Jean el que reaccionó.

-¿Qué?- exclamó atónito.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Naomi a su vez.

-Dile a tu tutor si puedes pasar los días libres que tenemos en casa de mi abuela.

Naomi observó a Marco y luego a Jean; de nuevo pasó su mirada al pelinegro y después otra vez al rubio, quien abrió los ojos como platos y la señaló con un dedo a modo de advertencia.

-Ni se te ocu…-

-Déjame enviarle una carta al Comandante Smith para preguntarle- respondió ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Por el Santo Muro Rosa- bufó Jean tirando el trozo de pan que tenía en su mano.

Marco, por su parte, soltó un pequeño chillido de triunfo antes de volver a su desayuno.

-No puedo creer que tenga que estar una semana entera con ella todo el tiempo. Como si aquí no tuviese suficiente.

Naomi sonrió. Si bien Jean era muy reticente con ella y en ocasiones podía llegar a hablarle muy mal, la niña sabía de sobra que si no la quería cerca, sería mucho más notorio. Le resultaba extraña la perspectiva de pasar toda una semana en una casa de familia. Después de tantos años de esa ausencia (¿ _Ella lo recordaba en realidad? ¿La familia? No lo sabía_ ) la asustaba.

Pero quería hacer el intento y llenar un poco ese vacío en su pecho que la ciudad subterránea y sus heridas le habían dejado. Ese vacío que se tornaba insoportable a veces desde que Levi la había dejado.

Levi, quien no la escuchó gritar su nombre meses atrás, aún le dolía recordarlo.

-Va a ser genial ¿sabes?- dijo Marco con una sonrisa y sacándola de sus pensamientos-mi abuela estará feliz de recibirte.

Y su sonrisa era tan bonita, tan brillante, que Naomi le creyó.

* * *

La noche aún persistía.

Levi podía notarlo desde su ventana, justo sobre su cabeza; la luz de la luna iluminando el resto de su habitación. Todo era silencio a pesar de que sabía que algunos soldados rezagados aún daban vueltas por el cuartel de Trost.

No podía dormir, pero eso no era nada nuevo.

Lo que le preocupaba, era la sensación avasallante sobre su pecho que había crecido desde su conversación con Erwin esa misma noche, varias horas atrás. Era una sensación extraña, pesada en sus extremidades y llenando de dudas sus pensamientos. Era una sensación muy parecida a la que vivía en Mitras cuando escapaba de sus enemigos en la oscuridad de los pasillos. Pero esta vez no lo sentía por él. Sino por Naomi.

Tenía la sensación de que llevarla a la superficie había despertado algo importante y peligroso; y que esa amenaza ahora pendía sobre su cabeza.

Los recuerdos de su reunión aún pasaban como flashes en su mente, recordando cada palabra, cada detalle:

" _Erwin le extendió un papel y Levi lo tomó sin mediar palabra. El hombre cerró su diario y tomó sus anotaciones a medida que él leía, guardando algunas cosas bajo llave en su escritorio. Sus ojos pasaban por cada línea, tontos garabatos hechos con una caligrafía demasiado pulcra hablando de Naomi con ojo crítico pero esperanzador. Que ella estaba siendo muy aplicada en las clases, que aprendía rápido, que era muy hábil para emprender desafíos en clase…_

 _-Está mejorando- dijo Erwin sin más._

 _-Siempre lo hace- dijo él sin mirarlo aún- Naomi siempre es así._

 _Al terminar de leer, le devolvió el papel sin más preámbulos. Fue en ese momento que comenzó a notar el vacío en su pecho, la añoranza haciéndose notar furiosamente en su corazón._

 _-También me envió esto- repuso su comandante extendiéndole una carta._

 _Levi también la tomó y comenzó a leer con interés, un brillo especial en sus ojos. Esa letra torpe y a menudo torcida en sus costados no era otra letra más que la de su Naomi. Y el dolor se hizo más fuerte en el pecho, sosteniendo una pequeña porción de ella a pesar de tanta lejanía. La carta hablaba sobre un paseo a la casa de uno de sus compañeros, pidiendo permiso para ir._

 _-Tenías razón- dijo Erwin con una sonrisa- ya está haciendo amigos allí. Así que voy a autorizar que vaya, creo que le hará bien. Es evidente que no puedo tenerla en el cuartel ¿verdad?_

 _Levi sabía de lo que hablaba. Esa costumbre estúpida de usar sus palabras para sacarlo de sus casillas. A veces no la soportaba, sobre todo cuando hablaba así tratándose de Naomi. Así que decidió ignorarlo y pretender que seguía descifrando la diminuta letra de la niña sobre la hoja._

 _Pero evidentemente, la reunión no sólo se trataba de los avances de ella, aparentemente quería que se tratara de algo más._

 _-¿Por qué no vas a visitarla?_

 _-Eso es algo que no le incumbe, señor- respondió casi de manera automática, defensiva._

 _-La última vez que la viste, agonizaba en una cama en el hospital de Karenese- respondió Erwin con tono serio- ella realmente deseaba verte, Levi._

 _-Tenemos asuntos más importantes- respondió extendiéndole la carta- que hacer con el Muro María es una de esos asuntos._

 _-¿Ahora eres Comandante?_

 _-Soy un soldado- se dió cuenta de que estaba usando un tono de voz demasiado alto para la tranquilidad de la habitación pero Erwin tenía esa misteriosa manera de hacerlo perder el control con pequeñas cosas, tocando los puntos exactos en los que él bajaba su guardia- no puedo proteger a Naomi si ni siquiera puedo mantener a los titanes lejos de ella._

 _-Ir a verla podría ayudar de maneras que no imaginas._

 _-Usted no sabe lo que ella necesita, yo sí- no pudo reprimir un suspiro, porque los recuerdos le pesaban, aún podía escuchar sus llantos- lo que ella necesita es que esté lejos._

 _Erwin se levantó de su asiento, aparentemente dispuesto a dejar la conversación allí y eso le pareció más que bien. No estaba listo para lidiar con nada de eso por el momento; quizás cuando ella fuera más adulta, cuando pudiera entender por qué él hizo todo lo que hizo._

 _-Ella está viva porque tú interviniste- dijo el hombre- lo mínimo que quiere hacer es darte las gracias por eso._

 _-Si permanece a mi lado. van a pasarle cosas malas- respondió él, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y observándolo- desde que ella apareció frente a mi, ha sufrido. Alejarla de mí está logrando que tenga una vida normal. No pienso ponerla de nuevo en peligro por mi egoísmo._

 _-Levi, a Naomi le sucedieron esas cosas porque alguien está detrás de ella ¿No has pensando en la posibilidad de que lo que le sucede a la niña no es por tí, sino por lo que ella arrastra en su pasado?_

 _-Otra vez con eso- gruñó exasperado, estaba harto de escucharlo, esa estúpida idea- no se porque le dije lo de sus padres._

 _-Porque sabías que era extraño, porque quieres protegerla. Y yo también lo quiero._

 _Levi quiso golpear algo por pura frustración. Decir lo que verdaderamente pensaba podía ponerla en riesgo o contarle a Erwin sobre todo lo que había pasado y porqué Naomi había sufrido un ataque así estaba entre los secretos que quería llevarse a la tumba. Porque en realidad no sabía qué hacer con todo lo que sabía; atar los cabos como lo estaba haciendo Erwin sólo dejarían al descubierto el temor de Levi a que Naomi estuviera mucho más en peligro en la superficie que en Mitras._

 _¿Y si él se había equivocado? ¿Qué hubiera hecho con ella sino podía dejarla en Sina?_

 _-Levi- insistió Erwin._

 _-Se toma demasiadas preocupaciones por una niña- respondió de manera desafiante- ni siquiera se trata solamente porque se lo pedí ¿verdad? ya no._

 _-Tienes que pensar en la posibilidad de que Naomi sea una noble._

 _-¿Por qué tanto empeño en ello? ¿Cuál es la jodida obsesión que tiene con ella?_

 _-Los Frost eran artesanos de armamento de exploración- le explicó, dejando sus cosas a un lado del escritorio y apoyándose en él- y hay algo en esa familia que me lleva al Rey. Si ella es descendiente de esa familia…-_

 _Querrían matarla. El temor de Levi era más fundamentado de lo que imaginaba. Sus manos se volvieron un puño a sus costados y la ira se revolvía en su pecho. Naomi no volvería a sufrir por su pasado, no volvería a tener heridas. Erwin pareció darse cuenta de algo en su mirada, ese bastardo podía verlo todo, al instante su mirada se suavizó y el azul profundo de sus ojos mostraron algo más que secretos._

 _-Mi padre sabía de ellos- le dijo- él conocía a los Frost. Aún lo recuerdo bien; a él hablando sobre un tal Iven Frost, que se dedicaba a prototipos de equipo tridimensional. También lo escuchaba hablar sobre su lealtad a ellos…-_

 _-¿Lealtad?- preguntó él apoyando sus manos en la silla frente a él, de pronto su cuerpo demasiado pesado para sus huesos._

 _Erwin sonrió cansinamente._

 _-Lealtad, Levi- respondió- aparentemente mi padre no era solamente alguien que se oponía al rey sino que también era fiel a los Frost. Ellos, cuya familia fue borrada del mapa empezando por Sina. ¿Ahora comprendes porque quiero saber de su pasado?_

 _Levi unió las piezas, una por una; sus dedos apretaron la superficie blanda del tapizado._

 _-Quieres proteger a la última de los Frost- dijo- mantener la lealtad de tu padre._

 _\- Cuidar de Naomi fue una promesa que te hice- los ojos de Erwin se clavaron en los suyos- y si es una Frost, protegerla también es el linaje de mi propia familia. Saber sobre el peligro que la persigue nos ayudará, Levi. Ten presente eso."_

Levi se llevó un brazo al rostro para cubrir sus ojos y no ver los objetos de su habitación brillar por la luna; sus dientes apretados con fuerza para evitar gritar de frustración. Si las sospechas de Erwin eran ciertas, Naomi jamás estaría a salvo y eso lo aterraba. Porque ella era todo lo que le quedaba sin que él realmente la mereciera, las cicatrices las obtuvo por él, el dolor lo vivió porque él falló en protegerla.

¿Cómo demonios iba a cuidarla de enemigos que no podía ver?


End file.
